My Maximumride 7
by sportchicky12
Summary: Sequel to My Maximumride 6. its been 2 years since they saved the world so there is FAX! EGGY! and some other possible couple pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**I just don't like to stop! Well here's the sequel to My Maximum Ride 6.**

**I don't have a title so I'm going to call it My Maximum Ride 7. Okay? If you have any good title suggestions please let me know! Chapter1!!!!**

Chapter 1 (Max POV)

"God Gazzy!! You need to learn to control your intestines!!" Nudge screamed.

Well hi, I'm Maximum ride. I'm not going to explain my story so go back and read the books if you haven't. All I'm going to tell you is that it's been about 2 years since we've saved the world. So Me, Fang, and Iggy are 17, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 9.

Me and Fang are still together. No fights yet so it's all good. Ella and Iggy have been sort of on and off. Nudge is still searching, Gazzy still doesn't like girls, and Angel, well she isn't really looking.

Mom and Jeb are engaged. I almost slapped her when she told me but Fang held me back. I'm still not used to it and the wedding is in a week, she told me 7 months ago.

Anyways back to the discussion at hand.

"Well excuse me for loving to eat burritos!! It's my favorite food!"

"Just run outside or something before it happens!! It's nasty!"

"Your sure moody today Nudge."

Her eyes went wide and she screamed in frustration and stomped off then slammed her door.

"Gaz, that wasn't nice." I told him.

"I'm sorry. She's just been bugging me lately."

"Ok, well why don't you go get dressed. I think were going to the mall today for Wedding stuff."

"Ok Max!"

"Don't even think about bringing any bombs!!"

"Dang…" I heard him mutter.

"Is everyone ready?" Mom called from downstairs.

I heard everyone say yeah or mhms. Everyone but me. Where was my other shoe?

I got down on my knees and started crawling in my closet. I never found it. I have a big closet so I turned to find my way out and ran into something really hard. And Black. Not my wall…Fang.

"What are you doing Max?"

"Looking for my other shoe."

He held up my other white tennis shoe.

"Where did you find it?" I said while grabbing it and putting it on.

"Stuck in the leg of your jeans pants."

"Oh. Ok….wait, why were you looking in my jeans?"

"To make sure you remembered to bring the MaxRide Card." He covered that one up good. So I don't know if it was a lie or not.

"Mhmm. Ok. Whatever. Let's go."

I grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs.

"Ok, I don't even want to know what you too were doing that's going to make us late." Iggy said smirking. I took off my shoe and threw it at him which he dodged perfectly. Oh yeah I forgot to mention how my healing power healed Iggy's eyes!

"Little sexist pig. Give back my shoe." I said

He tossed it back to me and we all piled into mom's car.

Has anyone still not gotten that I hate malls!

**Title? Anyone? Help. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

**I have a good idea for the 4****th**** chapter so I'm going to put the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapter in this one!!!! So here's chapter 2 and 3.**

Chapter 2. (Fang POV)

We were going to the mall. Does anyone still not get that me and Max don't like malls?

Well we split up again. Boys going one way with Jeb. The girls going the other with Dr. Martinez.

"So what do you guys want to do? Go to the Arcade? Goof around?"

No one answered him we just glared at him. It was good that Iggy could see now so his glares could get even worse.

"Well?" He asked again.

"Anything to get away from you." Gazzy said. He's growing up. Am I starting to sound like Max?

"Boys, I know your still mad about me leaving but I had to. I regret it and I'm sorry."

"We don't really care." Iggy snapped.

He just sighed and walked away. We told the girls we would meet them in the food court.

When we got there we saw Max at the Taco bell Booth with some guy hitting on her!

(Max POV)

"Excuse me?" I asked the guy. Crap he was a teenager.

He turned around and his eyes went wide. "Why yes? How may _I _help _you?_" Ugh, little perv. I saw his eyes on something that wasn't my face.

"Yo, Eyes are up here buddy." I snapped at him.

He jumped and looked up, "Oh uh yeah sorry I space out easily when I'm talking to hot girls." He said and smiled at me.

"Look, I'm not interested. Can you just take my order?"

"Sure."

"Ok, So soft tacos, 2 nachos, 5 cokes and 1 Mountain dew. Please."

"Sure. Ok so That's going to be $18.76. Now how about you come with me after my break babe?"

"Ha. No thanks." When he handed me my mountain dew I picked it up and poured all over his head. "Have a nice day!" I said happily and walked to where Ella, Nudge, and Angel were sitting. Just noticing the guys come in.

"Way to go Max!" Nudge said. "We heard everything. Angel read his mind of the conversation and repeated it to us. Then you poured your drink on him!! That was too cool!"

"Thanks? I think?"

Fang sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "You weren't about to leave me for him were you?"

"Yes Fang. I actually was." I said sarcasticly.

He was faking mock hurt. "Max…you wouldn't"

"I know!"

"Hey! What are you doing with your arm around my girl?" The dude from taco bell said to Fang.

"Uh first of all I'm not your girl!" I said.

"Yeah, She's mine." Fang said

"I don't think so. Come on babe let's go." He said trying to grab my arm and pull me. I brought my fist back and connected it with his face.

"What was that for?" He asked spitting out blood.

"For trying to take me with you when it's clear I'm with him!"

"Whatever. Your loss." He said walking away.

I sat down rolled my eyes and we all cracked up.

Chapter 3 (Ella POV)

Iggy was holding my hand under the table. We've been sort of on and off Lately. There have been rumors in the house that he's been sneaking off with Nudge. He denies them and so does Nudge. I don't know what to believe.

"Max that dude is an idiot." I told her.

"I know. I'm never going to a taco bell ever again. Now can you see why I hate malls?"

"Come on Max we know that's not the only reason." Iggy said

"I don't care. It's one of the reasons!"

We all laughed and went home.

(Later that night. 7:00)

(Fang POV)

We made sure Max had to go walk Magnolia tonight.

"Ok guys so you got the plan right?"

They all nodded.

Great ok so you can go to bed do whatever, I don't care.

An hour Max came back home to go take a shower.

(Max POV)

I was in the shower when the bathroom door opened.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey." Fang.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Just wondering what you were doing tomorrow."

"Probably nothing. Just like every other day."

"Ok cool." Then he left. I got out got dressed and ready for bed.

I then set my alarm for 7In the morning. I wonder why Fang asked what I was doing tomorrow?

I'm scared.

**Sooooooo. Any title suggestions yet?**


	3. Chapter 4

**I told you I would have about 4 chapters up today!! I think this chapter is cute so here we go!**

Chapter 4 (Fang POV)

I thought it was funny that I walked in while Max was in the shower. I could tell she was mad at me but she'll get over it. I hope she hasn't had a vision of what I'm doing tomorrow.

Ok its midnight. I snuck into her room and set it to 15 minutes later than what she wanted to wake up at and then went to bed to wake up at 6:45.

(Max POV)

I woke up at 7:15! Who messed with my alarm?!

I got up and stomped all the way to the bottom of the steps and into the living room when everyone screamed at me

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!!"

I fell back on my butt. It hurt.

"Oh my god, did one of you mess with my alarm because of this?" I asked gesturing to all the decorations.

"Yup! Happy 18th birthday Max!!" Angel said.

Oh yeah. I forgot I turned 18 today. These guys are so sweet.

"Thanks Max!" She said aloud.

"Presents first!!!!" Nudge screamed.

I nodded and sat on the couch while Angel handed me her present.

She bought me a yellow sundress. Me? In a sundress? "Oh come on Angel! Your kidding right?"

"Nope!"

Ok...Next was Gazzy's present. There was a little small ball looking thing. God it's going to explode I threw the box across room.

"Chill Max. I bought this box to make sure it didn't get on anything."

He pulled out this glass container type thing and stuck it in there. He pressed a button and it exploded! I knew it! But it was like a paint bomb. On the top of the box it said 'Happy birthday Max. Love Gazzy.'

"Thanks Gaz. That was sweet." I said while hugging him.

Next was Nudge. I was super scared. She bought me makeup. Where in the heck am I going to wear makeup?

"Uh...Thanks Nudge." I told her.

"Next was Iggy. He got me a card. I was glad. Just a plain typical birthday card. Here's what it said. 'Happy Birthday Max!! Glad your my sister! Have fun but be safe with Fang! Love your pyro of a brother Iggy!'

"Iggy!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I just had to!" He told me.

Ella and Mom would celebrate when they got home. I noticed Fang hadn't given me anything.

"Where's Fang?" I asked.

"Out in the Gazebo." Angel said.

"Gazebo? When the heck did we get a Gazebo?" I asked.

"You and Fang were probably to busy making out to notice the people from the garden shop bring it by." Iggy said smirking.

I looked out there to see Fang looking toward the mountains with his back to me. He was wearing a white button down shirt. White! I can't believe it. He dressed up for my birthday! Aww.

I walked up to him and said "Hey. You waiting on me?"

He smiled. "yeah."

He motioned for me to come up to where he was. I walked up to him.

"Happy birthday Max. I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said back.

"Turn around"

"Um...Ok?"

So I turned around and waited.

"Ok turn around." I turned back around looked straight, right, then left then finally...(gulp) down.

Oh my god! Fang had killed himself!!! Haha just kidding!

He was down on one knee holding up a little velvet box with a diamond ring in it.

"Maximum Ride. Will you marry me?"

**Can you say awww??? I loved that. I'll update tomorrow!!!**


	4. Chapter 5

**So...I'm going to continue my story now! Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5 (Max POV)

I was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. I mean, The most perfect guy in the world is asking to marry me! Me! A freaking mutant! This has to be a dream.

I just stood there staring at him with a look of confusement and shock written on it. So I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot.

"Max?" Fang asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Fang...are you sure? I mean this has to be a dream right?"

"Uh...no Max. This is real." He told me.

"Wow...I mean wow...I- I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Fang told me.

"Ok, !" I said shaking my head up and down in a fast motion with tears falling down my face and a big smile on my lips.

He picked me up and kissed me while slipping the ring onto my finger.

"YES!" Nudge yelled running out of the house. Privacy please?

"Were you watching?" I asked her.

"Well duh! We all wanted to know how you didn't see it coming!! I mean with you able to see the future and all!"

I admit how did I not see this coming? I have no clue...maybe the voice has something to do with it.

**Oh yes Max, because I always have something to do with your problems.**

_Well You never know! It was just a thought anyways! No go away!_

It went away. Good. Now back to reality.

"I'm so glad you said yes Max!!" Angel said.

"Now when is the wedding? We need Dates, dresses, tuxes, decorations, everything!!!" Nudge said.

"Nudge sweetie how about you plan it?" I told her. Crap. What am I getting myself in to?

Her eyes lit up so I knew I did something right.

She flung her arms around my neck "Oh thank you Max!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Your welcome." I told her.

"I'm sure glad you said yes Max." Fang whispered beside me.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Well you kind of had a scary look on your face so I thought you would say no."

"Oh." I said blushing remembering I thought it was all a dream.

"Sorry to ruin your happiness but I still have to kill you!" I knew that voice...Brigid?!

I turned around into a fighting stance only to see Gazzy standing there laughing clutching his sides. But wait...Gazzy was behind me. I turned to see him laughing just like the other one.

The flock was just as confused as I was.

"I -giggle- got a -giggle- new power!" He said between giggles.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I can duplicate myself! Cool right?" He asked.

"Awesome dude!" Iggy yelled and they slapped high five's.

"Ok now that this is over can we go inside and eat cake?" Total asked. Lord, I forgot he was here!

"Sure Total. Come on." Angel said to him. He and akila trotted off with Angel.

"Wow. I really forgot he was still even with us."Fang said reading my thoughts.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I told him. "Come on guys lets go inside."

(Fang POV)

Me and Iggy hung back while Max took everyone else inside.

"Dude, You thought about asking Ella yet?" I asked him.

"I don't know man. She's still in school and we've been on and off lately. I'm scared of what she might say."

"She's Graduating next week. Ask her when we go on that vacation or something."

"I'm still not sure. What about Dr. M? What do you think she will say?"

"I don't know, but you won't find out until you try. I made my move, Now it's time you made yours."

"Ok, whatever. Let's just go eat cake. I'm starving." He told me.

"Yeah ok." I said and followed him inside the house where we waited on Ella and Dr. M to get home to celebrate my fiancé's Birthday. I don't think I'll get used to saying that soon. Possibly even thinking it. Wow.

**I had a hard time trying to make that chapter long...i don't think it worked. Please help me with a title!!**


	5. Chapter 6

**I'm sure everyone knows what Fang was talking to Iggy about. It was really obvious. Well here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6 (Max POV)

Well to sum my whole day up Mom got off work early, and Ella had half a day of school. Do you want to guess where Mom took us? An amusement park. A freaking amusement park!! Anyways...here is how the day went:

_(Flashback)_

We just got done eating cake when Mom and Ella arrived home at about 10:30. Wow. Ella didn't go the whole day. She's almost out anyway so it really doesn't matter.

I was just sitting there tapping my the palm of my hand then fist going back and forth waiting on mom to come back down stairs when Angel thought something to me.

_Max!!! Iggy is going to propose to Ella after she graduates when we go on that vacation cruise thing!!!_

When she told me that my hand was in a fist and I hit the fork and sent it flying behind me which Fang ducked quickly barely missing him.

"What was that for Max?" Fang asked me.

"Sorry. I guess I hit it a little too hard." I told him. "I didn't mean to."

**_Sweetie are you sure it's what you heard?_**

_Positive,him and Fang won't stop thinking about it._

So Fang knows and he didn't tell me?

"Fang." I said trying to make my voice calm. Guess it didn't work. "Can we talk privately please?"

"Uh...sure."

I walked outside onto the porch and waited for him.

"What's up?" He asked me when he sat down next to me.

"You knew Iggy was going to propose to Ella and you didn't tell Me? She's my sister!!"

"I was going to but not until I was completely sure if he was going to propose or not."

"What do you mean 'or not'?" I asked.

"Well he was thinking she would say no because of those rumors and they had been on and off, so he was scared to. Well and he was scared of you." He added the last part quickly.

"He was scared of me? If he would've just told me before you guys started talking about it it would have been fine. I didn't want to find out from a 9 year old!"

"So Angel told you?"

"Yup."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be getting mad at you. I'm not mad. At you or Iggy. I'm fine with it." I told him.

"Good." He told me then smiled and kissed me.

"Ok, Let's go back inside and see what Mom has planned to torture me today shall we?"

"We shall." He said taking my hand.

"Oh! Glad your back ok everyone go get dressed!! Were going to an amusement park for Max's birthday!!" Mom announced.

"Really? Mom...seriously?" I asked.

"Yup!" She exclaimed.

I groaned and stomped up to my room and came out with some long blue jean shorts and a blue t-shirt on.

Let's get this over with.

Well when w got there. It was crowded. Not a good place for me. I know were not on the run anymore but I still get claustrophobic.

I will tell you I had fun riding the rides and there were guys hitting on me and girls hitting on Fang.

Almost all of them took the hint we weren't interested except this one guy who kept on.

"Come on babe! You know you want me!" He said.

"Look, I'm engaged so leave me the hell alone for like what? The 100th time!?" I told him.

"It's ok, We won't tell anybody." He said seductively While grabbing at my butt.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled out.

"Yeah? Or what?"

That's when I smiled at him and he smiled in return. "I knew you would soften up. How about a kiss?"

"Sure! Why not?" I said and he closed his eyes and leaned in. I brought back my fist and punched him in the nose. I've been doing that to a lot of guys lately.

"Hey! What the crap was that for?" He yelled at me. Then a security guard came up to us.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Why yes. This guy was sexually harassing me." I told her calmly.

"yeah I saw that. Can't lie your way out of this one buddy." She said something into a walkie talkie. Then another guard came up and took him away.

"Your one tough girl." She told me.

"Yeah. I am." I told her.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Wow. Well try not to punch anyone else that looked like it hurt him."

"I hope it did." I murmured.

"All right miss. Bye."

"bye." I said then turned and walked to my flock.

"WOW! That was so so so so so so so cool! You just punched him!" Nudge said.

"Yeah. I'm glad you don't need me for help in a fight." Fang said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah. But can we go now Mom? I think were all exhausted."

"Yes. Alright kids. Everyone back in the car." She told them.

When we got home Everyone ran straight to there rooms. I just ended up walking slowly to mine.

I plopped onto my bed face first.

Then Fang walked in.

"Hey." he said coming and sitting next to me.

"Ey" I said through the pillow.

"You ready for your mom's wedding? It's in 3 days."

Crap. I forgot. "No I as actuly trin to orgt."I said.

"Um...What?"

I sat up. "I said...No. I was actually trying to forget."

"oh...Well you need sleep. This was one hectic birthday for you. Am I right?"

"Ha. Yeah, Your right. Good night Fang. I love you."

"Yeah Max. I'll never forget the day you first told me that." He said smiling.

"What? It was like 2 years ago in the fight. Of course you wouldn't forget it. You almost died."

"That wasn't the first time."

"Huh?"

"You loooooove me. You love me this much!" He held his arms out the way I did when I was drugged.

"Faaaaang!!! You said we would never talk about that again!!" I whined. Yes. I whined.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Good night Max. I love you too. Always have. Always will.

**How was that? Let me know!!!**


	6. Chapter 7

**I wanted to go ahead and write this chapter before I forgot it. Here it is!!!**

Chapter 7 (Max POV)

I woke up the next morning around 8. I actually had a good night's sleep last night.

I went down to breakfast to find Jeb over here. Oh great.

"Morning Max!" Gazzy said.

"Morning" I mumbled.

I took my seat next to Fang and Nudge. I was in the middle of chomping on my bacon when Angel asked.

"Hey Max? Last night you were dreaming about being in an office with Fang and Your mom and your Mom told you the Valium would help. What was that about?"

I choked on my bacon and Fang Snickered while Mom just went wide eyed.

"Oh! Kids, I almost forgot. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge come with me! I have a surprise for you in the garage!"

Angel got up slowly looking at me the whole way. She finally left the room and I banged my head on the table.

"Iggy? Why didn't you go?"

"Because I knew about it."

"How?"

"Fang of course. Who else?"

"Right." I said and started banging my head on the table again.

"Max. Stop." Fang told me while grabbing by head and holding it up.

"Sorry."I said quietly.

"Max! Max max max max!!!! Guess what?!" Gazzy came running in shouting.

"What?"

"Your Mom got us bikes!!!"

"Really? That's so cool Gaz!"

He then ran away. I'm glad to know that the conversation before passed.

_You will tell me later Max!_

Ugh! I started the head banging thing again and I heard Angel giggling inside my head.

"Max! Stop it!" Fang yelled at me.

"Angel. (Bang)Irritating. (bang) me. (Bang) In.(Bang) My. (Bang) Head!(bang bang bang bang bang bang)"

"MAX!" He yelled again grabbing me and slinging me over his shoulder taking me to my room.

"Fang put me down!" I yelled.

"Fine." And he dropped me outside my door onto the hardwood!! It hurt. A lot.

"Why did you do that?"

"You said put you down, and I did."

"God Fang, Your just so...so...ugh!"

"So incredible? Handsome? Good looking? Charming?Amazingly -"

"Cocky!" I yelled.

"You think I'm cocky?" He asked.

"Yup!" I answered while smiling.

"Ok then."With that he turned around and went into his room. I followed him just in time to see him fly out his window.

What? I just said he was cocky. Why is that so bad? I used to call him that all the time. What's wrong with him?

**What do you think should happen? Fang playing mock hurt or is he really hurt? I need you guys opinions.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Ok let's see what I can do about Fang playing mock hurt. Have my characters been OOC? I really don't know so you tell me!**

Chapter 8 (Fang POV)

Ha! I totally fooled Max into thinking She hurt me by calling me cocky. Seriously! She doesn't really think she hurt me.

I was flying laughing to myself when I heard a faint "Fang!"

Crap it was Max. she really came after me!! UH....where to hide...where to hide.

I flew through the woods and into a cave looking thing. I hope she won't find me.

"Come on Fang. I've got super speed I caught up to you."

She was standing in the mouth of the cave. Alright time to put my hurt face on.

"What are you going to do now Max? Break the engagement? That's another way of hurting me." I told her. Maybe I went a little too far.

"Fang...I used to call you cocky all the time! Of course I wouldn't break the engagement. I love you. Why did it hurt you when I called you cocky? It never did before." She told me.

"well it did."

"Fang I'm sorry...I didn't meant to..."

I couldn't help it I busted out laughing. I knew I would be in trouble later but it was too funny to see her face.

"God Fang! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Then she tackled me and started swinging punches at me she hit a couple of times but it never hurt.

"Max! I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it. I mean come on! Your getting really mad when I tried to play a little joke!!"

She just stared at me confused. Then she laughed and put her head on my chest still laughing.

"Oh my god. Your right. I'm an idiot."

"No your not Max. I shouldn't have done that. It's my fault. But at least we got a good laugh out of it."

"Yeah."

We stayed there for about half an hour. "Let's head back."

(Max POV)

I just love Fang? Don't you-Well never mind. You don't know him. Tooooooo baaaaad!!!!

When we got to the house we missed lunch. We got left overs. Greeaaaat. Spaghetti, potatoes a lot of other things I don't want to bother you with. It was good though.

We met the flock back in the living room. They were talking about the wedding tomorrow. Crap! I was trying to forget and I guess I did a good job because Mom asked me what time I plan on waking up tomorrow.

"What? Why?"

"Max? Wedding. Tomorrow, Me. Jeb."

Crap..."Oh uh I don't know what time are you waking up?"

"Everyone is going to wake up at the same time. So about 8:00?"

"Sure."

I can't believe Mom is getting married again. I mean...isn't she like...too old? And the flock! I mean do they really trust Jeb? There turning into idiots!

"Max! I'm telling you said that!!!" Angel yelled at me.

"Angel! Stop reading my mind!!!"

"Telling who Max said what?" Mom asked.

"Before she says anything I thought it! I didn't say it!!" I yelled then took off up the steps but I didn't get far enough away.

"Max! I am _not_ too old!!! I can't believe you would say- I mean think such a thing!!" Mom yelled at me.

"And we are not idiots!!!!" Nudge said yelling for the whole flock.

I heard about 8 pairs of foot steps coming after me.

I ran and locked my self in the closet because Iggy busted down my door. I crawled all the way to the back of the closet and found something warm and hard at the same time. Fang.

"Fang. Please don't kill me!!" I whispered.

"I'm not I'm here to help."

"How did you get in here anyways?" I asked.

"There's a door connecting our closets."

"Ah."

"yeah. So come with me." I followed him to his room and he told me to hide under his bed. So I did, but I didn't realize he was trying to capture me for the family until I got dragged out by my feet from under the bed and got tackled by just the flock plus Ella, total and akila.

No one moved or said anything...What is going to happen to me!!

**Dang not one of my best. I really don't think my story has a plot. My last one didn't really have one either. I made it up as I wrote that's sorta what I'm doing now so maybe that's why my story sucked. Ok well tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hello again!!! Ready for chapter 9?!**

Chapter 9 (Max POV)

They weren't moving I looked up to see Fang leaning against the wall looking at me smirking.

"What is going on?" I growled.

"Why did you say we were idiots Max?" Nudge said

"I thought it! And last time I checked I was allowed to keep my thoughts to myself!!!" I said glaring up at Angel.

Then Iggy said in a monotone. "You will pay Maximumride. You will pay."

Then......

They tickled me. Tickled me! I would be fine if one of them tickled me but everyone did Fang even joined in a couple times I was laughing for about 15 minutes then started to cry.

"OK! -giggle- I give -giggle- up!!! I'm so-giggle-rry! PLEASE! _-sob,giggle- STOP!!" I yelled.

They all finally got off of me. They left the room leaving me gasping for air. Fang picked me up and set me on the bed.

"Max I'm sorry but you knew they would find out and get revenge." He told me.

"Yeah -gasp- I -gasp- figured -gasp gasp gasp- that. -breathe- I didn't mean it like that. I just meant some of you guys are actually starting to trust Jeb. I really don't like it." I said finally getting my breath back.

Me and Fang just sat there talking for hours. Of course when I went down for dinner I apologized for earlier. Thank god Jeb wasn't there. I told them why I thought it and I was forgiven!

Then me and Fang went back to my room and talked til 11.

"Fang, we need to sleep. Wedding tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see you in a poofy dress...again."

I was confused and then remembered Total's wedding.

"Don't get used to it. You will only see me one more time after tomorrow. Possibly two." that is if Iggy is going to propose to Ella still.

"Can't wait for tomorrow then. I'm going to make sure I look at you a lot so I can keep the picture in my head until our wedding." He flashed me a quick smile and went to his room.

I went to bed that night with good dreams but then it just had to be ruined by Angel and Nudge jumping on my bed to wake me up to get me ready for the wedding. Me, Ella, and Nudge were all bridesmaids. My Mom's friend Emily Mason was Mom's maid of honor. She knew about us so it was all good. Angel was the flower girl, Gazzy was the ring bearer, Iggy and Fang were best men since Jeb couldn't find anyone. Ha, I sure know why.

"Max..." Angel started.

"I'm Sorry! Stop reading my mind!"

She smirked. She's getting that from Fang.

"Come on Max!! You have to get read!!" I looked at the clock to see that I over slept! Crap!!. I shot out of bed to go put on jeans.

"No Max!! You need to put on your dress we don't have that much time!! I need to do your hair and Make-up!" Nudge said pulling out a enormous bag.

Crap. I needed some mgeeks or something for me to fight. I would rather go through that instead of getting a makeover by Nudge!

It took two hours!!! Two freaking hours!!! They did a good job though because I didn't even recognize myself. Then it was time to put on my dress. It was a light purple. Glad it wasn't pink. 45 minutes of wrestling and arguing with Nudge on what color.

We all got in our places and were escorted down the isle. Well...Me and Ella were.

Fang acted like he didn't want to let me go. He said I looked amazingly beautiful but that I looked better without the make-up. I squeezed his arm and mumbled a thanks and said "You look good in white. You should wear it more often."

"You wish." He told me.

"Yeah, I actually do" then we separated and walked to our opposite sides. We stared at each other the whole time. I admit it was way sweeter than Total's wedding. These people actually talked and kissed.

Oh! And we also had about 40 or something guests there.

I've never been to a wedding reception before. Then again, you knew that.

So when someone shouted it was time to throw the bouquet I said "what?" But then I saw flowers coming at my face and caught them then got congratulated on catching them. Later my mom told me it meant whoever caught them was the next one to get married. I was like "Ironic."

She laughed and then went to mingle with her friends. Me and Fang were forced to dance -coughcough- Mom -coughcough- and we hated every freaking minute of it. Of course they got to the part where they drove off to their honeymoon to do...well I don't want to know. I'm not looking forward to that. Fang snickered next to me.

"What?"

"I can just tell from the look on your face you don't want to do that."

Man he reads me like a book!

"Oh well. I'm just glad I'll be with you." I said wrapping my arms around him.

Eventually all the guests left around 10:30. Angel and Gazzy went to bed early. Nudge went about an hour after. So Me, Fang, Iggy, and Ella were the only ones up.

"So, you guys up for that?" Iggy asked. I took this as my chance to give Ella the hint.

"No not really. Are you Iggy?" His face turned red. I suppressed laughter.

"wh-what are y-you talking about Max?" Iggy stuttered.

Ella just looked confused. Me and Fang just laughed. "I'm kidding Iggy. Good night guys."

"I'm going too." Fang said.

"Use protection!" Iggy yelled back in his normal mood.

"Thanks Iggy! I would've totally forgot if you hadn't said that right then!" I yelled back. Man you should have seen his face! It was priceless!!

**So??? I didn't like the wedding part but I thought the end was funny. Ok Tell me whatcha think!**


	9. Chapter 10

**I couldn't rally think of anything for this chapter so I just pulled something out of my head. Its probably going to be bad...**

Chapter 10 (Max POV)

If you think me and Fang did what you thought Iggy thought what we said we'd do when we told him that last night, your wrong. Were waiting til after were married thank you very much.

I woke up but not to sweet smelling bacon or any breakfast at all. I looked at my clock. 8:14. Hmmm. What's going on?

_Max were going out to eat breakfast. Get dressed now or have Nudge dress you._

I jumped up and got dressed all in under 30 seconds. I am too good.

Fang met me in the hallway and we walked outside to the rest of the flock together.

We flew. It felt so good to fly. Iggy carried Ella of course.

You know how Iggy thought she was unsure about him? Well he was dead wrong. She's crazy about him!!

We went into a Waffle House. Wow. It was good too.

We were gone for about an hour, then we went home and everyone crashed in the living room.

I remembered it was Friday so I asked Ella, "Hey Ella, Why are you always late on Friday nights?"

"Oh uh...well Me and my friends have a band and we play at this club. We were supposed to introduce a new song tonight but no one could think of anything. So were probably not going tonight." She sighed and Iggy put an arm around her.

"Oh well...wish I cold help." I said not that I wanted to.

"Yeah I kno-" Then she jolted up right and a big smile crept over her face.

Staring.

Right.

At.

Me.

Crap.

"what...?" I dragged out the word.

"I know! Max you can help me!!"

"Huh?" I was really confused.

"Remember? Fang's blog? Last summer? About 500 comments?"

"Mmmm. Not ringing a bell."

"Come on Max!! Soar to Survive?"

Oh. That. "Uh..Ella I'm not so sure."

"Wait? What? Soar to Survive? What's that about?" Iggy asked. The whole flock was listening now.

"Max went into Fang's room while he was out flying and she logged on to his blog and wrote a song. It was Ah-Freaking-Mazing! Max will you come sing with us? It would help us out a lot!!"

"Max? Sing? Wrote? Song? I don't believe it." Gazzy and Iggy said at the exact same time. Freaky...

"Well believe it because your all going to hear it tonight!" Ella said. "Perfect! Let's go find you an outfit and I'll call the girls and tell them!"

"But I can't sing!!!" I whined.

"Get over it! Your singing and that's final!"

I groaned and ran to my room before Ella and Nudge got there.

Well, I ended up being dragged to the club. So, I wrote this song called 'Soar to Survive' I was inspired by our first ever adventure where I first well I thought I killed Ari. I shuddered at the memory.

"Hey guys! We have a new member for the night. My sister Max!!! She wrote this song ad is going to sing it for us!!" Ella shouted into the mic. People cheered well there's one good side.

I leaned over and whispered to Ella, "You don't even have a tune."

"We'll improvise! Just sing!!"

She started out slow strumming on the guitar then came the drums then the bass. God...I was shaking and looking around and spotted the flock in the front row! Crap!!

I was starting in 3....2....1....._sing Max sing!_

"_I want to spread my wings and fly so high,_

_So high I can reach the sky,_

_I always knew this was never a dream,_

_I knew it had all com from me,_

_(Chorus)_

_You need to Soar to Survive,_

_It's the only way for me to stay alive,_

_Soar to Survive,_

_Cause to me it is my life,_

_So come on and Soar with me._

_I'm standing up ready to jump up high,_

_Into the cloudless blue sky,_

_I feel peace with my wings with me,_

_Because I know that With them I'm always free!_

_(Chorus)_

_You need to Soar to Survive,_

_It's the only way for me to stay alive,_

_Soar to survive,_

_Cause to me it is my life,_

_So come on and Soar with me!_

_(Bridge)_

_Soar up high,_

_Soar up high, so so high,_

_Into the blue sky,_

_waiting for the starry night._

_Stay up from Morning light into the black night!!!!!_

_You got to Soar to Survive_

_It's the only way for me to stay alive_

_Soar to Survive_

_Cause to me it is my life,_

_Cause to me it is my life._

_I need to be free,_

_so so so so free._

_Can't wait to be free,_

_You know you got to Soar to Survive,_

_Come on and Survive with me!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Survive"_

I got a bunch of people screaming and cheering wanting more but I never though it was any good cuz I sang like crap.

I smiled and waved and whispered to Ella through my teeth, "Too bad Mom didn't get to see this."

"she saw it. I made Fang video tape it and send it to them."

I frowned an looked at her. "You what?!" I whisper yelled.

"Sorry. But Max you sing like a freaking Angel!!"

"I agree." Fang said.

I smiled an jumped off the stage. He grabbed my waist and picked me up and sat me on the ground.

"Hey Ells we'll see you back at the house." She nodded and we all flew back.

When we got home the phone rang.

I ran and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh my goodness Max! You did amazing!!!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I wish I was there! I have to go thought, bye sweetie, I love you!"

"Bye Mom, Love you too."

That was a quick conversation. I got to watch the video on Fang's laptop before he posted it on his Blog. I actually did sound good! Cool!

**Dude! I wrote that song myself! It came out of the top of my head!! Isn't that saying, "You've got to soar to survive" On the first book? I think so I can't remember. But tell me what you think!!**


	10. Chapter 11

**I can't think of anything...oh! I know! I'll just write a chapter of memories that happened the 1st year after the saved the world! I'll make them up! Here we go!!!**

**Someone told me I needed a disclaimer so...OK**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Maximumride or any of the other characters, or the songs except 'Soar to Survive' and...The made up names I do own!! Ok am I done now??**

Chapter 11 (Max POV)

After last night I was exhausted and went to bed at 10 ten woke up at 9. Sleeping in feels great.

I walked downstairs late to breakfast and found everyone sitting on the floor in the living room.

"Max! When you get done eating hurry and come sit right here!" Angel said patting the spot between her and Fang.

I nodded and went to the kitchen and ate breakfast in 7 minutes. New record!! Ha Ha not. I put my plate away and went back into the living room and sat down in the spot they were saving for me.

"So...What are we doing?" I asked.

"Well...we were all bored and I was looking into Ella's head" She smiles at me before continuing. "She was thinking of all these things that happened in the past so I decided we should all relive them. I'll take the memory from the person speakings head and replay it for everyone else! Cool right?"

"Yeah. Cool." I was not looking forward to this.

Gazzy was the first to speak "Hey remember that one time Max burst into song at

Christmas? Picked Angel up and started spinning her. Then her and Nudge danced like ballerinas? It looked like a musical!"

Oh I remember that and I ended up ending the song to Fang's face I had ran into...

"You did!" Angel said looking at me.

I blushed. "Uh...yeah. It was by accident though! Before We had really fell in love and I was still uncomfortable with him..."

Fang smirked remembering.

"Max play the memory in your head so everyone could see it." Angel told me.

I grumbled "Fine."

I started thinking about it.

_Memory:_

_It was a week before Christmas and We were decorating the tree._

_That Mariah Carey song came on. It was a catchy tune._

_I picked up the lyrics instantly and started singing._

(A/N I don't feel like typing the lyrics except the last line. Sorry. Really lazy today :))

_I picked up Angel and spun her around in circles while singing. We laughed._

_Then me and Nudge started doing ballet. It felt weird but it was fun._

_Then while I was putting up mistletoe Gazzy came through the door right after I got down. I laughed leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He screamed and ran up to the bathroom._

_Then us girls started twirling again and I closed my eyes and ran into something hard yet soft and warm. Fang. _

_I had hit him so hard he fell backwards caring me with him. I was still singing and hadn't stopped._

_So I sang the last line looking into his eyes._

"_All I want for Christmas, Is you."_

_He half smiled and I smiled back then Iggy cleared his throat. We both looked up and saw Iggy smirking holding mistletoe above us. I looked at Fang and I leaned down and kissed him. It was short but sweet. Best Christmas ever._

"Awww Max!" Ella squealed. "How come I wasn't there?"

"You were with Mom I think. I can't remember. It was almost over a year ago."

"That was sooooooo sweet!!! You and Fang are like so totally made for each other!!! I'm glad you have each other though. I wish I could find someone...But we know that could never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever- bmhbph" Silenced by Gazzy! Thank you!

"Thanks Nudge. I'm sure you'll find someone." I told her.

"Anyone else have anything?" Angel asked.

"I do! IIIII DOOOOOOO!!!!!! Pick me! Pick me!!" Guess who that was?

"Ok Nudge play it in your head."

"Ok!Oh and It's not about me!!!" She said while glancing evilly at Fang. This should be good because he just gulped.

She started staring at the ceiling so I guess she was thinking.

_Memory:_

_Nudge was sick and the flock went out for medicine. Fang wanted to stay back so we made him in charge of Nudge._

_Of course she healed about and hour before we came back home. She got up going to the kitchen when she passed my room and heard Taylor Swift coming from inside. Odd..._

_She poked her head in my room and saw Fang singing and dancing into one of my hairbrushes!!_

_It was 'Our Song'. He could actually hit the high notes. I was surprised and when he ended Nudge tried to stand up and turn around but tripped and fell into my room instead. She then busted out laughing._

_Fang came over to her and picked her up by her arms and growled If you tell anyone I will personally escort you to your grave."_

_She could only nod because she was still laughing. He put her down then she ran to her room._

_He calmly walked back to his room with his hands in his pockets with his head down._

Then the memory slowly faded and I could see everyone again.

We just stared and then busted out laughing.

Fang got up and stomped up to his room. I was about to go after him but not before I said. "Guys, that was fun let's do it again sometime. I'm going to go after Fang and cheer him up." Then I realized how wrong that sounded...well wrong to Iggy anyways.

"Use protection!!" Iggy shouted.

"Dang...I always forget! I'll try to remember Next time Iggy so you won't have to remind me. Ok?"

"uh...o...k?" He said.

I laughed and walked up to Fang's room.

I love remembering memories when there not about me of course.

**I had to make it up. It was hard....So??**


	11. Chapter 12

**I'm super stuck!!!!! but here goes nothing...**

Chapter 12 (Max POV)

I walk into Fang's room and see him staring out the window.

"Fang? Your ok right? Your not seriously mad right?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Looking for a spot to put Nudge's grave in the backyard."

I laughed, "That's funny Fang."

He turned to look at me.

"Wait...your serious?"

"I told her I would if she told."

"God Fang, that's stupid you know that right?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked everyone in the flock if they ever saw you do anything embarrassing. Nudge said she did and I told her to tell them that. So blame me if your going to blame anyone."

"You did that?"

"Yup." I smiled triumphantly.

"Your going to pay." He growled and shot me his 'death glare'

It's good of he shot it on erasers or any of our other enemies but me? That's really bad. My eyes widened and I took off down the stairs.

I got to the bottom and saw everyone still in the circle. I heard Fang right behind me so I sprinted to Iggy.

"wha- Max? What are you doing?"

"Iggy! Help me!! Fang is trying to kill me!" I whisper yelled while I hid behind him.

"Why is he trying to kill you?"

"I told Nudge to play that memory so now he knows and he's after me. So don't move!"

"Ok..."

"Where's Max?" Fang growled.

"How would I know? I thought she was going to "cheer" you up." Iggy said.

"Iggy, shut up. I know she came down here."

"Ok well I don't know where she went." he went to talk to the flock. "So what are we doing now? Cards? Board games? What?"

'The flock looked confused until I guess he told Angel and she told the everyone else.

"Um..." Nudge said. Wow...one word.

Then he went invisible probably waiting for me to come out.

I didn't even want to move. A few seconds later the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Crap..." I muttered.

I got grabbed and my arms were pulled behind me. "Aren't the words 'Will you quit that?' Then I say 'Quit what? Breathing?'" Ohhhh, he's good.

"well, I think it's gotten old..."

"oh really?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Ok well I don't care. Your coming with me."

He walked still holding my arms outside then scooped me up into his arms and took off into the sky.

"Uh Fang? I can fly you know." I said.

"I know. But your receiving your punishment. So I'm not letting you."

I groaned and closed my eyes until I see what happens.

5 minutes later were in a cave. A cave?

"So...What is my punishment?" I said playing with him.

Then I was lightly tackled to the ground and felt lips on my own. I don't see why this is bad.

We finally broke apart. "How is that bad?" I asked.

"Who said I was finished?" He flashed a smile and leaned back down. We rolled over so that I was on top of him so I could escape. But then we rolled again so there goes my plan.

We made out for I don't know how long. But when we were about 2 minutes away from home he told me to act like I was mad. He wanted the flock to question. I guess it was a trick he wanted to play on them.

"What about Angel?"

"She knows."

Ok then...weird.

Anyways when we got to the back door. I walked in first with a angry look on my face. I stomped upstairs not even paying attention to the flock. I went to my room and yelled from my door, "I hate you Fang!" and slammed my door. Then lied on my bead and busted out laughing.

Gazzy came knocking on my door. I had to put my angry face on again.

"Come in."

"Hey, Does this mean the engagement is off?"

"Oh no. I'm just aggravated with him. That's all."

He nodded and walked out closing the door. Then Fang came in through the closet.

"That was a little harsh. You hate me?"

"What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"Ok then."

Of coarse Angel being her self told the flock 30 minutes later. I didn't get why we did it. Fang told me to.

At dinner Nudge asked me something I didn't feel like answering.

"Hey Max? Can we all get cell phones tomorrow or something?"

Cell phones? I don't see why not. But do we really need them?

Oh no. Bambi eyes. Must...look....away....

"Can we?"

Damn.

**Can I like...have some help??? Please??!!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Fjdhfycbcnknxdsmhjkgbvbecnxamncbdjf/ I had nothing to say right there so on with the chapter!!!**

Chapter 13 (Max POV)

I guess you know that Nudge got me to go out and get everyone phones. We went to the mall to the Verizon stores and all got phones. I got an EnV 2, Fang got a blackberry, Iggy got an EnV, Nudge got a Dare. Angel and Gazzy both got Razors. Angel pink and Gazzy black**.**

Since Ella and Nudge were the only ones who knew how to get phones working, they took everyone's phone and went into Ella's room. 30 minutes later we all had our phones back with everyones number in them.

Everyone started texting right then. Well except me and Fang. So I thought until...

_Beep, Beep. Beep._

**R u sure bout this decision?** Fang...

I looked up. He was right beside me!!!

I was going to respond out loud but decided to try it.

**um. maybe? Idk.** What does Idk mean anyway?

**Watevr. This iz actually fun.**

**Yup. What does Idk mean?**

**I don't know.**

**Oh ok. Thx**

**That was supposed to b a blonde joke.**

**That offends me!**

**How? Ur smarter than that.**

**Idk ha. It just does.**

**Watevr. Bye!**

**um..ok bye?**

That was the conversation. Stupid right?

_Beep Beep Beep._ Fang again? What does he want now?

**Max! **It was Ella.

**Y r u txting me when i'm right beside u?**

**Idk but I just got a txt from gazzy that was meant 4 Iggy to ask fang bout Iggy proposing to me!!**

**Um...u know now?**

**Yup! When is he going to?**

**uh...idk?**

**Yes you do!!**

**Bye!**

I put my phone down and ran outside afraid Ella would try and get it out of me again.

(Iggy POV)

I saw Max sit her phone down and run away. Hmm...Who has she talked to already??

I went and picked it up and saw she had a conversation with Fang and Ella. I didn't care about Fang. Ella probably said something about me. I know it.

(Dramatic pause)

OH MY GOD!! She did!! I'm going to kill Gazzy!!!

I put her phone down and went to Gazzy's room.

"Dude! You sent that message to Ella!! Not me!!"

His eyes went wide. "Uh...I did? Oops. My mistake. Does she know?"

"She asked Max but Max didn't answer and flew off." Just then she flew in through Gazzy's window.

"Now she just flew back...in." Gazzy said.

"Really? Maybe I went blind again because I didn't see a girl with wings come through a window!"I said.

"Sorry..."

"Hey, Gazzy pay more attention on who you text because you almost blew it with Ella and Iggy."

"Ok."

(Max POV)

"Ok so-"

"WHERE'S MAX!!" Ella screamed from down the hall.

Gazzy screamed "In he-mph."

"Dang Gazzy!" I whisper yelled and me and Iggy tackled him.

I heard her footsteps and motioned to Iggy.

"Don't come in I'm changing!!" Iggy said.

"Yeah right." Ella said then opened the door.

What she saw probably was something she didn't want to see.

Let me tell you.

So..It was kind of a dog pile.

Gazzy was on the bottom Face first into the carpet Iggy's legs were in between my body and Gazzy's back, Then Iggy's top body is thrown over mine so I couldn't get up.

"Hey Ella!" Gazzy said just as happy.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked.

"Mmmm, probably not. But we were mad at Gazzy I tackled him and Iggy's legs were in the way so He got caught. Its not what your thinking."

"Should I get Fang...." She said a smile tugging at her lips.

"NO!" We all yelled.

"did someone say my name?" Fang asked coming down the hall.

We all struggled to get up but instead flipping over so Gazzy was on top I was in the middle and Iggy was on the bottom with his breath leaving with an "oof"

Just then Fang walked in. "Is there something I should know? Max...Are you cheating on me...with Iggy??"He played mock hurt.

"haha. Just get your butt over here and help me up."

He smirked and picked up Gazzy. Then he helped me up. Iggy is just laying there.

"Ig? You going to get up?"

"No, Just leave me here. Maybe I'll die from embarrassment."

"Ok whatever." I laughed then walked up to Ella and whispered to her. "You might want to talk to him and convince him you didn't see the message Gazzy sent you."

"No! Don't do that. He saw it in your phone Max! That's just wasted time if she does that." Gazzy whispered.

"Oh well, He'll come out eventually." She said. Wow.

"Ok well Mom and Jeb should be back soon today because they don't want to miss your graduation Monday!" I said.

"Yup! I can't wait. We get to go to the Bahamas!! How awesome is that??"

"Really Awesome!"

Then she walked off.

Then I heard voices.

"Hey! Were back!!!" Mom yelled.

How do I explain the cell phones...

**Stupid chapter right?? I know.**


	13. Chapter 14

**I have no idea what to write so im just going to wing it.**

Chapter 14 (Max POV)

I needed to get to mom before Nudge or Ella did.

I sprinted to the steps and flung myself over the railing and landed in front of her.

"Hey mom! Welcome home!!" I said hugging her.

"Hey Max, Now what is this Angel told me about cell phones?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Uh...Bambi eyes?"

"Ah...I see." she smiled so I knew I wasn't in trouble.

"Hey Max." Jeb spoke.

"Hello Jeb."

I decided I would forgive him a bit.

"Max I know you still hate me but I never meant to do that to you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"I decided to forgive you." He perked up. "but.." His face faltered, "Not fully. You still have to gain my trust. That's that. Bye." I smiled waved and walked back upstairs.

I went to my bed not bothering to turn my lights on but I regretted it because when I went to plop face first onto my bed My face collided with a hard chest.

His breath left with an 'oof' while my forehead hit his chin. Let me tell you...his chin hurts!!

"God, Max. Not bothering to turn the lights on anymore?"

"You shouldn't even be in my room!!!"

He shut up. Ha. I smirked.

"Well, Have you heard when our wedding is?" He asked me.

"No...Have you?"

"Yep. You know our vacation next week?" I nodded. "The Friday after we get back."

"so soon?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"So...What do we do? I haven't gotten my dress, you haven't gotten your tux. Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and Angel haven't either. What are we going to do?"

He shrugged. Shrugged!! I thought we were passed that.

"That's all you can do is shrug?"

He shrugged.

"God Fang I thought we were passed that and you opened up more. I guess I was wrong."

I went to get up but he pulled on my wrist and I fell on top of him and he kissed me. He flipped us over so I was under him and we started to make-out his hands went up my shirt and started rubbing my back in between my wings. I moaned and he smirked against my lips. God I loved it when he did that.

We were interrupted with giggling and chuckling and someone clearing there throat.

I looked up and saw Gazzy looking like he was going to be sick. Ella smiling, Nudge and Angel giggling, Iggy chuckling and Mom clearing her throat.

I pushed Fang off of me.

"Hi mom."

She had a pained expression on her face. "Dinner's ready." She chocked out and walked off.

I shot glares at everyone daring them to talk about it with anyone.

Everyone ate dinner in silence people sneaking glances now and then and then snickering.

I got tired of it so I slammed my fist on the table stood up and yelled, "That's enough! Just stop. Were getting married and we've already confessed our feelings a long time ago! So it's getting old. Stop acting like it's a big deal that me and Fang are together! I'm full. Good night." I walked away after putting my dishes in the sink and went to my room and layed down.

It was about 30 minutes later when someone came in my room.

"Go away Fang."

"It's not Fang." My mom.

"Sorry about the thing at dinner, and about me and Fang earlier."

"Sorry for acting I was upset with you and Fang. I mean, Your all grown up. I'm happy for you two. Just don't do anything until your ready okay?"

"Got it Mom. Good night." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night sweetheart."

then I layed back down when my door opened again. So I assumed it was Fang.

"Fang?"

"no..." It was quiet. Angel.

"Sweetie don't be upset. I was just irritated. I'm sorry."

"I know. We shouldn't of been watching you anyways."

"I'm just sorry. Go to sleep if you need anything else come to me ok?"

"Ok good night Max. I love you."

"I love you too Sweetie."

Not to long after that the door opened again. I thought it was Angel. My bed dipped a little bit I thought it was Angel.

I leaned up and hugged the person up saying, "Oh Angel what is it now honey?"

"Last time I checked my name was Fang."

I jumped back embarrassed.

"Sorry. I thought you might be Angel..."

"I know I was outside...blending in I guess you could say."

"You were eves dropping?"

"Yeah.."

"It doesn't matter I didn't say anything about you."

"I know. Go to sleep Max."

"Why don't you go back to your room?"

"I want to spend time here with my fiancée."

"Ok whatever. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too Max. G'night."

I fell asleep in his arms. I was warm. I liked it.

**How stupid is that?**


	14. Chapter 15

**I'm sooo tired. Its been a tiring week. So here we go.**

Chapter 15 (Max POV)

I woke up not in my room. Oh yeah, Fang...I love that boy.

"Good morning beautiful" Fang said softly kissing me and staring into my eyes.

"G'morning yourself."

We sat there just staring until someone knocked on Fang's door. I looked back then dived under his bed.

"Come in." Fang said.

"Hey dude." Iggy said.

"So have you decided to ask her yet?" I said popping out from under the bed.

He got a sick, perverted smile on his face.

"Don't say it, just skip it and move on answering my question."

"Fine, but if she knows it's not much of a surprise is it?"

"She won't see it coming Iggy. Not with your amazing plan." I paused, "Your plan is amazing right?"

"Uh...yeah, sure let's go with that."

I was going to say something but Fang beat me to it,"Dude, When we go on vacation you need to propose in a...what's the word...spontaneous way. You know what I mean?" Took it right from my head.

"Are you positive you can't read minds?" I whispered.

"I just know you. I'm awesome."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'll think about that. Anyways, breakfast in 10. Ella's graduating today."

"Alright Igs. Thanks." I told him.

"I'm going to get dressed and will meet you down in the kitchen. Okay?"

He just nodded.

Wow....It took me exactly 8 minutes and 37 seconds to get ready. What? I get bored and like to time myself sometimes.

I got to the doorway and noticed Fang wasn't there. Ha. I beat him down.

I went and sat down right when Fang appeared in his seat making me fall out of my chair.

"You thought you beat me." He smirked.

"Well You have a power. You can use it against me."

"Oh well."

We were all stuffing our faces when Ella jumped up "Oh my god! I have to go! Bye guys!! See you at school!!!!" she got up and ran hugged mom and kissed Iggy quickly and ran to her car. I'm glad I don't go to school.

After I she shut the door she came right back in, "Max! You need to come with me!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because! Just get your butt out here!"

"Can I take my car?" Yes Mom got me, Fang, and Iggy cars.

"No, just ride with me."

"Ok..fine."

I kissed fang and said, "I guess I'll see you guys there."

They all nodded and waved bye.

I got in the car with Ella and we drove to her school.

She dragged me inside and stopped me in front of a group of girls.

"Hey guys! You said you wanted to meet Max well, here she is!" Then she took off somewhere.

A blonde girl stepped up and stuck out her hand and I took it, "Hi, I'm Cayla. Ella's best friend."

"Wrong, I'm her best friend. I'm Samantha. Call me Sam." she was a brunette.

"Cool, I'm Max."

"Wait! I'm Emma!" A redhead comes up to me. I hate red heads but she's not good enough for Fang. So i'm not worried about it.

"So what's your name short for? If it is short for anything?" Sam asked me.

"Uh....Maximum."

"Wow, That's such a cool name! I wish my parents gave me a cool name!" Cayla exclaimed.

"Hey ladies. Who's this?" Oh great high school pervs.

"Oh, Cody this is Ella's sister Max."

"Why hello..."He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm engaged." I said holding up my left finger.

He backed away.

"Don't worry about him, Hi I'm Austin." He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"And I'm Steven." He said. I nodded at him.

Just then, who I take to be the principal stepped up and shouted "Students Please go to your assigned seats where we put you during the rehearsal."

"Max! Hey, I saved seats for the flock and Mom and Jeb. There over there. Go sit down." Ella said.

"Alright, good luck." I told her.

About 20 minutes later The family came in.

Fang saw me first and walked over. They followed.

This ceremony was so freaking long! Ella got to make a speech because she was something that started with a V. I don't know. Everyone loved it so I guess it was good. Then all the students threw there hats up in the air and cheered. So yeah?

Ella came running over to us and we went out to eat.

When she went to the bathroom I leaned over to Iggy and whispered, "You thought of anything oh-spontaneous one?"

"Yeah, I actually have."

I patted his head, "Good boy."

He growled like a dog. Ha. Ironic huh? Not really...That made no sense.

**Ok! Vacation!!! I was thinking a cruise. Cool right? We'll see how it goes!!**


	15. Chapter 16

**so.....Cruise anyone? I wish I could go on a cruise...**

**I like doing disclaimers...it's cool...somewhat.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the MR characters. The plot's mine though!!!**

Chapter 16. (Fang POV)

When Ella came back from the bathroom Dr. M announced that we were going on a cruise around the Bahamas. Sweet!

Max told me later that night about he high schooler flirting with her even though they were all her age. She looks about 23. She's 18. That's why were getting married.

We stayed up until 1 in the morning just talking when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Max asked.

"Ella."

"Want to freak her out?" Max asked me.

She looked confused but then got it.

"Just a sec." Max said.

To make it seem real Max giggled and whisper-yelled, "Stop. Go!"

I messed up my hair a little and kissed Max to make my face blush a little.

I opened the door and started tugging at my shirt making her think I just put it on.

I nodded at Ella, "Ella." Her eyes went wide

"Uh...Sorry." She stuttered and went into Max's room.

I smirked and blended in to listen to their conversation.

(Max POV)

I was laughing so hard. I cried.

Ella came in her face stunned.

"Did you..."

"No. That was a joke. You should've seen your face!"

"Ok stop,"

"So what is it?"

"Iggy."

"Ah...What about him?"

"Well...About that message. I know you know something. So spill."

"Um...Well...I honestly don't know that much." It is true I don't know how or when he is proposing but I know he is.

"Your lieing." What? How does she know?

"Can you read me like Fang too?"

"No I've just been with you long enough to tell when you lie."

"Well seriously I truly don't know anything about it. I'm sorry Ells."

"Yeah, I'll find out sooner or later."

"Yeah."

"Oh, and don't try that stunt out on Mom or Jeb because it would freak them out more than me."

"Ha. I know." I started laughing. Then I sighed. A happy sigh though.

"You really love him don't you?" She asked me.

"More than he would ever know."

"That's sweet. I wish Iggy would treat me the way Fang treats you."

I don't get it. He treats her differently?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's always making jokes and building bombs with Gazzy. You and Fang are together a lot but also manage to be with everyone else. Your always happy...most of the time unless someone pisses you off then we need to get out of your way but then Fang comes along and comforts you and makes you all happy again. Iggy gets -well to me- all choked up looking and doesn't comfort me and spend almost all his time with me. But maybe it will be over soon. I just like watching you and Fang."

"Uh...Yeah just wait...Iggy will come around." I can't believe that! Iggy needs to treat Ella better than that.

"Ok well good night Max." Ella said while hugging me.

"G'night Ella."

After I made sure she shut her door. I was up into the hallway in a matter of seconds. I swung open my door only to run straight into Fang. Ow. We didn't fall so we didn't wake anyone up. Good.

"I heard everything." Of course Fang is always listening.

"I don't have time to get mad at you. I need to strangle Iggy."

"I'm right behind you."

(Iggy POV)

I was dreaming me and Ella were riding on purple dolphins in the Amazon holding hands when Max was right in front of the dolphin...Wait. Why was Max here?

"Iggy. Get your skinny white butt up. We have to talk." Max said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ella just told me you don't treat her well...she used me and Fang as an example but she wants to spend more alone time with you, so I would get this propose thing on the road."

"But, When I'm with her I get all choked up."

"That's what Ella told me. So now I know it's true! So ha!"

"Max, let's go." Fang told her.

I went back to sleep.

(Max POV)

When we came out of Iggy's room Ella was coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh hi Max!"

"Hey Ella. Get some sleep. Were going on Vacation!!!"

Then she skipped to her room. I just talked to her and now she's all happy. Why?

(Ella's POV)

He really is going to propose to me!! I was so excited I had to pee. I went to the bathroom and came out running into Max and Fang.

"Oh hi Max!"

"Hey Ella. Get some sleep. Were going on Vacation!!!"

Then I skipped to my room.

(Max POV)

_MAX! Ella is expecting the proposal. She heard you and Iggy talking! _

Crap. _**Thanks Angel.**_

I took out my phone and texted Iggy. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. So what? Sue me.

**Yo dude. Txt back. Got sum news.**

(Iggy POV)

I was awakened by my phone vibrating on my night stand. It was from Max.

**Yo Dude, Txt back. Got sum news.**

**Wat do u want now?**

**Ella nos bout the proposal. Wat u goin to do now?**

**Crap. Idk. I gess I need to make my plan more spontaneous.**

**U got that rite. Night igs.**

**Night Max.**

Well there goes my plan!

(Fang POV)

I don't like sleeping without Max. I want to be with her or her in here with me. I guess it wouldn't kill me to sleep alone.

(Max POV)

I was expecting Fang to come in my room but he never did. I was about to get up and go into his but I was too lazy. It wouldn't kill me if I slept in my room alone. Would it?

**Another chapter coming later today. Promise! What did you think?**


	16. Chapter 17

**I told ya I would write another chapter!!! Here it is...**

Chapter 17(Max POV)

I woke up to my alarm clock and 5:30 in the morning! I don't remember setting it oh well I go to shut it off but instead I flip off the side of the bed earning a loud _thunk_. My face came in contact with the hardwood floor. Then everyone comes running in to see what happened. Blah blah blah.

"Max! ZOMG! Are you okay? I mean like Me and Angel were still packing little last minute thingies and then we heard like a loud thump and we were like 'what was that?' Sounds like Max then we so came running in here to find you on the floor when were supposed to be heading out for the Bahamas. Oh Dr. M? When are we leaving?" Nudge said all in one breath.

"So you just forget the girl on the floor. That's nice." I try to get up but I was twisted in my sheets.

Fang walked over smirking. He picked me up just letting the sheets fall off.

I whispered to him "Where were you last night?"

"I thought you might come to my room." We said at the exact same time then laughed.

"Uh...You can put me down now." I told him.

"Right."

Then Mom came running in, "Guys hurry up! We have to make it to the airport if we want to get to Atlanta!"

Well in case your confused....We have to go to Phoenix then fly to Atlanta then drive to the coast get on a little ferry is it? Well then it takes is to a much larger boat which is our cruise boat. It confused me at first but I eventually caught on.

"All right Flock! You heard Mom! Get your bags and put them in the car and pile in. were going on vacation!!!" I got some cheers and yes's . So far were good to go.

I was about to start walking until Iggy grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"I have a plan, but I need your help."

"Ok, what is it?"

He smiled and then whispered it to me.

"Perfect." Then he smiled.

He ran off and grabbed Ella's hand and got into the car with mom and Jeb. As did Gazzy and Total and Akilia.

"So I guess you all are stuck with me." I said to Fang, Angel, and Nudge.

"Fine...But if we die...I'm coming to haunt you and only you." Fang told me.

"Chill, If I passed my drivers test you should know that I won't let anything happen to you...unless you piss me off..." I muttered the last part.

"What was that?" Fang asked. Angel smirked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly then we piled in. this was going to be a long drive. Even if it was a 30 minute drive.

(43 minutes later)

It took 13 minutes longer than it should have because of Nudge's constant hunger issues.

When we parked I literally got down on my knees and kissed the ground. I don't care if everyone laughed if you were in a cramped car listening to Hannah Montana (Ew.) a non-stopping talking mutant (Nudge) a mind-reader talking to you while your driving(Angel) and a Quiet though extremely hot hormonal teenager(Fang...DISTRACTION!!!) I was ready to get out! O-U-T out!

Fang lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Do Not! Fart!" I yelled.

He laughed darkly "I would need Gazzy for that."

"Just put me down." Regretting what came out of my mouth. "On my feet please!!! Gently."

He listened. I tapped his nose.

"Aw your just so cute! I love you!" That was weird for me but it was a joke.

"Stop it."

"whyy???" I said batting my eyelashes at him.

"Don't do...that...Max..."

I laughed.

"I just love you to pieces Fangy-wangy."

"Don't. Max stop."

"Ok."

He looked shocked because I just quit without a fight.

"Wh-what?"

"Did Fang just stutter?" Nudge asked.

"Why yes Nudge, Yes he did." I said not able to hold in laughter.

I busted out. Full out laughing. Angel read my mind and joined in as did Nudge.

It wasn't even that funny! Just the thought of Fang stuttering is a hilarious picture.

"Stop laughing. Please." Fang. Begging and whining?? I stopped abruptly and looked at him in shock.

He smirked then put his hands in his pockets and walked towards Mom getting the bags out.

Wow...

(15 minutes later)

"Flight to Atlanta. Gate A 12." A voice came over the loud speaker.

Finally!!!

Mom handed out the tickets saying you sit by who you sit by. No buts.

Angel got with Iggy. Gazzy got put with Nudge. Ella got put with mom and Jeb. Want to guess who I got put with? I'll give you one guess because I'm sure you'll get it right.

If you guessed anyone other than Fang. Your wrong.

I got put with Fang. Mom winked at me. She did this.

As you know I hate planes. Really hate planes.

Fang held my hand the whole time and got hit on by a 23 year old flight attendant. It was sick. She was a red head. Obviously!

We were sitting there whispering when we heard an all too familiar voice on he phone behind us.

"I know honey. I love you too. Yes I'll be safe. I'll call you when I get there. Promise. Bye."

Oh my god. Anne??!!

I turned around to look at her. She looked up at me and looked confused.

"Anne?" A sudden look of recognization struck her.

"Max! It's been so long! How are you?"

"Uh...I'm fine. And you?"

"Been good." She lowered her voice a little. "How's the flock?"

"Great. Mom and Jeb got married. Iggy and Ella are together and Me and Fang are engaged."

"Oh my! That's amazing! I guess you don't want to hear about how many times Sam and Lissa stop by the house every week to see if you've called?"

"What?"

"well Sam and Lissa are brother and sister as you know and they saw you two years ago during the summer they still stop by and ask about you. It gets annoying actually."

"Well when you get back tell them we all said hi."

"Will do."

With that I turned back around and replayed the whole conversation to Fang. He laughed when I told him about Lissa. I could see why.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Atlanta shortly."

"Thank you god." I muttered.

Fang chuckled and put his arm around me squeezing my shoulder.

"Were almost there." He told me.

"Yes but I'm not looking forward to another car ride with Nudge. And this one is an hour and a half long!"

"We'll get through it. Just try to sleep before she starts her mouth."

"Like that'll happen."

Then 10 minutes we landed and made it off the plane. Another 10 minutes later we all had our bags and went into 2 separate cars. Jeb drove one and Mom drove the other one.

We arrived to the ferry and piled on it. It was 1:00 in the morning. I was so tired.

Fang carried me onto the big ship and to my...well our room. Mom let me and Fang share. How great is she?

Anyways. We decided to unpack tomorrow well later today. I went to sleep in Fang's arms. I've been doing that a lot haven't I?

**Ok I lied, Iggy and Ella come tomorrow. When I say tomorrow I mean next chapter. So???**


	17. Chapter 18

**Umm....You know how Iggy's plan is supposed to be spontaneous? Well it probably isn't so here goes nothing...**

Chapter 18 (Max POV)

Fang woke me up 6 hours later which is 7...6...8 o'clock? Oh I don't know.

"Max, you need to get up. We have to unpack and get dressed."

"Go away." I mumbled.

"We have to help Iggy with his plan."

That got me up. I got out of bed and ran to my suitcase. Fang smirked.

"That isn't until after lunch!!!! Your so unfair Fang!"

He got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You love me though."

"Yeah...I guess I do." I turned around and gave him a short sweet kiss. I pulled away before it got anywhere.

"Ok, so mom said something about dressing nice. Were eating breakfast then going into her room to get settled and I think that's when Iggy will put his plan into action..."I said thinking.

"So...When are we meeting your mom?" He asked me.

"Um...9?"

"It's 8:15 now, so let's get dressed and I guess we'll hang out here or go meet up with the flock and Ella." He told me.

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower though."

He nodded and turned on the tv in our room.

I turned the water on as hot as it could go. Man and did it feel good!

I made sure to save some for Fang and got out 10 minutes later.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I put on a green tank top and some blue jean shorts.

I combed through my hair a little and towel dried it then I walked out.

"Your turn." I told him throwing the towel at him. It covered his face and he grabbed it and chunked it at me. I laughed and looked for something else to put on.

I made the mistake of letting Nudge and Ella pack my clothes. It was full of Abercromie, areopostale, Belk, and all those other places.

I grabbed a pair of bluejean capris? I think that's what there called. And two very tight looking shirts.

I put on the Peach looking one from Areopostale and the capri pants. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Ew. I looked like a...a...girl! I mean like a girly snobby girl. These pants are so tight! I tried putting my phone in my pocket but it wouldn't fit so I put it in my back pocket it was comfortable but it stuck out of my butt so I went to take it out and it was..

Stuck!

Me, Maximum Ride. Has a cell phone stuck in her back pocket. Oh my god.

I can't let Fang see me like this. I started tugging as hard as I could.

I heard the water shut off. Crap. Hurry up Max!

I was pulling and pulling when I fell on the floor right when Fang came out of the bathroom.

I rolled on my back and propped myself up on my elbows and smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Do I want to know why your on the floor?"

"Uh...No."

"Yeah I do. Tell me." he said.

Should I tell him? It's embarrassing.

"Ok, my phone got stuck in my back pocket and now I can't get it out."

He just smirked but he was shaking and then burst out into laughter clutching his sides.

Fang is laughing! He's actually laughing!! His laugh is deep but I didn't pay attention to that. I was shocked that he was laughing.

"It's...it's not funny!!I can't get it out."

He finally settled down and said "Come here." Was he going to try to get it out?

He put one hand on my shoulder and the other went around my body to the pocket the phone was in.

He tugged while trying to hold me down. He stopped a look of frustration on his face.

I laughed at his expression.

He couldn't get it out.

"Nevermind! I'll just take the pants off!"

So I walked to the bathroom only to discover that the pants were stuck too. I'm not having a good day.

So I opened the door slowly.

I walked in with my hands behind my back and my head down.

"Get it out?" Fang asked looking at me.

I shook my head.

"How?"

"Thepantsarestuck." I said quickly.

"What?"

"I said the pants are stuck too."

He smirked. "Need Nudge?"

"Yeah. Or Ella."

Eventually after a bunch of tugging they decided to just cut the pants off and give me a pair of Ella's. These were more comfortable. Thank you!

I walked out ready to go.

"Get them off?"

"Yup."

"Good. Then let's go."

We went into the breakfast room. There was a lot of food so the flock was good.

We were there for 2 and a half hours because I was supposed to stall for Iggy.

"Okay guys. Let's go hangout in Ella's room."

Mom and Jeb wanted alone time so we changed our mind and went into Ella's room.

"So what are we doing?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Even though this is where Angel comes in I already knew what we were doing.

Angel looked over at me and I nodded.

"Let's play truth or dare." Angel announced.

"Ok!" Nudge said.

"Yeah, Cool." Ella said.

The rest of us just nodded.

"Ok, I'll go first!" Nudge shouted.

She looked around until, "Fang. Truth or Dare?" I knew he would pick truth because Nudge's dares were always scary.

"Dare." What?

"seriously?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"Ok well I dare you to stand up and dance like a ballerina."

I couldn't wait.

"You can't back out Fangy!" I said.

He may be graceful in the air but he's horrible on land. It was hilarious!

"Ella. Truth or Dare?" He asked her.

"Truth."

"How do you really feel about Iggy?" He asked her. It was all part pf the plan.

"Oh um...Well I love him and I love being around him and stuff. I couldn't wish for anything more." she blushed as she said that. Iggy looked relieved. Just one more before it becomes the big moment.

"Um...Angel. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the most funniest thing you've seen someone do after you've mind controlled them?"

"Well there was this eraser one time when we were in New York. I told him to go buy some icecream and the lady hit on him and he didn't seem to be bothered by it. She leaned in to kiss him and she did. He morphed in the middle of it and she didn't care that she kissed a wolf person. I guess you could call that funny."

"Ok...wow."

Angel smiled and turned towards me. "Max? Truth or Dare?

"Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've done in front of Fang?"

"Well that would have to be this morning when I woke up....My cell phone got stuck in the pocket of my pants and couldn't get it out. I stood there tugging at it jumping up and down. I looked like an idiot."

They all laughed. Ok so this is it. I glanced at Iggy glad he could see. And he nodded.

"So....Iggy? Truth...or Dare??"

"Um...Dare."

"This is kind of a two person thing...like a....double dare. Yeah a double dare."

"ok...?"

"Anyways. Ella sit on Iggy's knee. Then Iggy your going to play charades. Ok so Ella Iggy is going to act words out I don't know what the message is he's just going to make one up. You with me so far?"

She nodded.

"Ok well here's how it works. Don't say what you think the word is out loud. Say it in your head. If your wrong Angel will say no into your head if your right she'll say yes. Just nod at him when you got the word. I bet you won't get it."

"I bet I will!"

(Ella POV)

This is kind of weird. Oh well. I'm sitting on Iggy's leg...heehee.

He put his hands up into a...what position.

_**What?**_

_No._

_**Who?**_

_No._

_**Will!**_

_Yes._

I nodded then He pointed at me. He kept pointing at me.

_**Ella?**_

_No._

_**Me?**_

_No._

_**You?**_

_Yes._

I nodded again. He moved on to opening a box? A little box...Pointing to Max and Fang. Engage?

_**Engaged?**_

_No._

_**Marry!**_

_Yes._

I nodded then he pointed at himself.

_**You?**_

_No._

_**Me?**_

_Yes!_

I nodded. "Ok put it together." Max told me.

"Will you marry me. Ha! I got it! In your face Max!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Are you sure you get it Ella?" Max asked me.

"Duh! I just said it didn't I?"

"Maybe you should say it again. You know just to be sure."

"Ok...Iggy said: Will you marry-oh."

OH MY GOD!

"Iggy!" I turned to look at him and he was holding a ring in a velvet box.

"Oh my god...Yes! Yes yes yes!!!" I said hugging him.

"Iggy! I love you!"

"Glad you think that way."

"Looks like your not the only couple getting married." I said to Max and Fang.

"Looks like it." She told me.

Then I kissed him.

(Max POV)

How sweet...aw. Ella din;t get it right away. That was too funny.

"Guys, were going for lunch." I said.

Me and Fang got up and walked out. Only to see Mom and Jeb fall in the room listening to the whole conversation.

"Hi Max. Hi Fang" Mom said.

"hi. Care to explain?" Really only directing it to Jeb.

**That was really cheesy. haha**


	18. Chapter 19

**I decided to write this now. It will probably suck but oh well...**

Chapter 19. (Max POV)

I just stared at them waiting for and explanation.

"Uh..Well we heard Angel shout Truth or Dare through the air vent and came to listen to make sure nothing happened." Mom said.

"Well, Were going to get lunch but maybe you could see that something did happen." I told her.

"What happened?"

I leaned down and whispered. "Looks like me and Fang aren't the only couple to get engaged." I smirked.

"Oh...My...God....Ella?"

"Yeah Mom?" She seemed frightened.

"You and Iggy got engaged?"

"Yeah...Happy for me mom?"

"I guess. But take things slow."

"Ok! Thank you!" she hugged her. Aww. Hallmark card!

"Ok well were going for lunch. Anyone up for it?"

Nobody wanted to go. Weird.

"Let's go Max." Fang said tugging my arm.

We went to the cafeteria like place on the boat. We split up to go look for our own food and promised to meet up somewhere.

I got all my food and spotted Fang.

I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey where do you want to...oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were my boyfriend!!"

The guy turned out to be dressed exactly like Fang! I felt like an idiot. He started to smile at me like he wanted something. Correction: He did want something.

"Sorry. Once again. Bye!" I turned and took off across the room finally spotting Fang and sat down next to him.

"Hey you'll never guess...Oh! Sorry! Wrong person."

I got up and walked away. Let's just say that happened 7 more times until I lost it and shouted,

"What is this?! National Emo day!!?"

Everyone stared to look at me. At least I wasn't wearing black.

"Max, chill. What was that about?" Fang said coming up behind me.

"I just sat down with or talked to 9 different people that looked like you. It's like everyone wanted to dress emo today."

"You calling me emo?" Fang asked. Crap! He doesn't like it when anyone calls him that.

"No. But you dress like it."

"Whatever, just eat."

I saluted him, "Yes sir!"

He rolled his eyes and began digging into his food.

(15 minutes later)

We decided to go to the top floor and look around. They had a few booths up there like a carnival type thing.

We walked and didn't see anything we liked because it was all too easy.

It became interesting when we spotted an arm wrestling booth. This guy was so full of himself.

"I dare ya to come near these puppies and take me down!"

I burst out laughing and Fang was chuckling slightly.

He looked at us well mostly me because he couldn't tell Fang was laughing.

"You think you could beat me?"

"I know I can." I said.

I heard some oooo's from people walking by.

"Bring it on missy." he had a mustache and he was bald. Ha!

"Whatever you saw baldy."

He growled and I took my seat Fang squeezing my shoulder and walking to the sides. He gave me a look that said hold on and before you knew it the whole flock was there watching me.

The man put his arm out and motioned for me to put my arm out.

"Back out while you have the chance." He told me.

"Oh trust me man, your going to want to quit this job when I'm done with you."

He chuckled and said. "alright. Here we go."

I put my arm out and grabbed his hand and he said go. He was using all his strength. I didn't feel anything. I laughed and Angel brought me a coke with a straw in it. Haha. I sat there not moving just leaning back and sipping my coke. I sat there like that for 5 minutes.

"Ok, I think I've let you suffer enough." And brought my arm down ending it. I leaned back smirking and put my hands behind my head.

He looked shocked. "hey. You said bring it and I brought it buddy." I smacked his shoulder and walked off. That was too funny.

"There's no possible way a girl beat you man!" I guess the guy's friend told him. I turned around and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because your a chick!"

"can you say sexist?"

"Well it's impossible!"

"Hasn't anyone every told you anythings possible if you set your mind to it?" I told him.

"Yeah but everyone knows thats not true!"

"Well there's living proof."

"yeah? Where?"

"I'm standing right here."

"I guess but there is no way! Your too skinny."

"Listen I could kick your butt to hell in back if you don't shut up with your stupid sexist comments!" I threatened him.

"I doubt it." He told me.

I grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground with ease.

"Wanna bet?" I told him.

"Ok! I'm sorry! Put me down! Don't kill me!"

I dropped him and stormed off.

That felt good. I've been wanted to torture someone lately.

**Told you it sucked!**


	19. Chapter 20

**I feel bad I never updated yesterday. Sorry!**

Chapter 20 (Fang POV)

Dude...That was hilarious. He didn't even see it coming! Max just stepped up there like she owned the place and tortured him! Such a funny sight to see....yeah...

(Max POV)

I saw Fang smiling to himself....hmmm probably because of the whole arm wrestling thing. Ha. That dude was a wimp.

We all met in our room to get ready for some fancy dinner we had to go to.

Was not looking forward to that!

(4 days later)

Ok I won't bore you with everything...but I will tell you these last four days have been anything but exciting! All we did was eat Fancy stuff at night. And swam during the day and I got attacked by Ella and Nudge everyday! Today was our last day and we were all in Iggy and Gazzy's room.

We were going to play another game but we were interrupted by Total's panicked cry. I literally meant a cry for help as in....

"AHHH!!! Help!"

We all sprinted next door to Angel's room.

"What is it total?" I asked him.

"It's Akila! I don't know what's wrong. She just started whimpering out of no where! Oh my sweet love. Everything's alright!" Stupid dramatic puppy.

"She can't die!!" He wailed.

"Angel..." I said.

"On it!" She rushed over to the 80 pound malamute.

She was concentrating really hard when all of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"Total! Your worried over nothing!!"

"wh-what?" He said confused.

"Akila! She's pregnant!! Total is going to be a daddy!!!"

Wow...not what I was expecting.

Fang chuckled darkly next to me. I nudged him with my elbow.

I looked closely and saw a little lump where her stomach was. Aww...little Total's and Akilas. Aren't I just sappy today!

"Angel? How,-"

She cut me off, "She's been pregnant for about 2 weeks but it didn't take effect until just a few minutes ago. Total thought it was just a little illness that would go away soon."

Oh.

When is she due?

"9 weeks! Well now its 7 since she was pregnant 2 weeks ago...."

"that's nice." I said completely bored. "Well since we know nothing is wrong...can we leave and get packing and get ready for a good night's rest since we have to wake up at 5 again?"

They nodded and everyone walked to their rooms. I showered got dressed and went to say good night to everyone.

I walked back to my room shutting the door and locking it and setting the alarm.

I cuddled up in Fang's arms going into a dreamless sleep. But one thought before I actually drifted off was: Oh my god. I'm getting married 3 days after we get back!

(The next day at 5:00 A.M.)

I woke up to an annoyed grunt and a piece of black scraping my head that turned into a gash.

I didn't care because I have the power to heal and all.

I touched my forehead and draped my hand across it and it sealed up like it wasn't there in the first place.

"god Fang. Issues much?"

"Sorry Max. Alarm clocks annoy me."

I sat up and looked around him finding pieces of the alarm clock everywhere! Oh my god.

"Fang...What did you do to it?!"

"I just pounded my fist down on it."

"How many times?"

"..."

"Fang?"

"Once."

"You did all that with one fist pound?"

"Yeah."

"Wow...it annoys you that bad huh?"

He just nodded and I laughed and got up to put on some jeans and a green t-shirt.

Fang grabbed the suitcases and stopped outside Nudge, Ella's and Angel's room.

I knocked and Nudge opened the door her eyes widening when she saw me.

"ZOMG! You need a new choice of outfit! That's hideous!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nudge seriously, were just flying home."

"But you don't want to look bad while were on the plane do you?"

"I don't care."

"well if you don't care what you wear then I guess I can pick an outfit out for you."

I groaned, "Please no."

"You said you didn't care!! " she sang as she grabbed the suitcase out of Fang's hands.

Great just great.

She put me in light blue Bermudas and a very light green tank top.

It looked girly but not bad. After she took 10 minutes picking it out and picking her clothes out we were ready to leave.

We got off the boat on to the ferry again. I really don't like that thing.

We got in a car and since it was morning Nudge wasn't full awake to talk so we were good. We made it to the airport just in time to get our flight even if we were the only ones on it.

It took 5 hours to get to Arizona so we unbuckled and walked around the plane well I guess you could say luxury jet. This thing was too cool!

Angel, Nudge, and Ella pulled me on a couch with them and started asking me questions.

"One at a time!!" I yelled.

"Ok well, We need to take you dress shopping when we get home like if it's still daytime we need to go! Your wedding is in like 3 days and the guys have to get there green or blue ties and shirts! Because the colors are white, lime-green, and light blue!"

"Wait! Did you say green or blue?"

"Max...Fang has to wear a black tux... sorry. But he can wear a green or blue tie or bow tie!" Ella said reading my mind.

"Dang..." I muttered.

"you shouldn't of gotten your hopes up, it was never going to happen anyways." Fang said listening on our conversation.

"Go away Fang."

"Why?"

"Just cuz, you know what I haven't said in a while?"

"what?"

"Fnick!"

I heard Iggy snicker.

Fang rolled his eyes and walked away.

"ok anyways. Continue." I told Nudge.

"Well....We need to get our dresses and the rings and our positions as who is what. I have paper! Max name em go!"

"Ok uh...Ella is maid of honor, Nudge you and Mom will be bridesmaids because I really don't have any other friends. Angel is the flower girl, Gazzy is the ring bearer and a groomsmen, Iggy is the best man? I think check with Fang on those last two."

"Alright! All done. Go sit with your Fiancé now!" She practically kicked me.

When she kicked me she kicked me into a wall. A warm wall. Why is a wall on the middle of nowhere.

I ran my hands up and down his abs and caused him to shiver and become visible again. I smirked and walked away.

_Does she even know what that does to me?_

I jumped up. What! Who was that? That wasn't Angel or The Voice. It was...different.

_She looks confused...i better go see what it is._

Huh?

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No I must have just imagined something. I thought I heard something. But nevermind."

I'm still confused.

_Does she even know how hot she is when she's confused?_

I turn to stare at him.

_Why is she staring at me?_

Oh. My. God.

_FANG!_

(Fang POV)

_FANG!_

What was that?

_Damn he's hot...ok Max stop..._

What the heck?

_Well it's not like he didn't say- I mean think the same thing._

She turned to stare at me.

_I love his eyes..._

I turned to stare at her.

Oh. My . God.

_Max?_

_Yeah?_

_Are these seriously your thoughts?_

_I think,are those yours?_

_Yep._

_So one word answers inside your too? Terrific. Just when I thought I was getting somewhere._

_Oh well...I-_ She blocked her mind. Dang!

She laughed. She leaned over and kissed me.

_I love you Max._

(Max POV)

_I love you Max._

Aww he loves me!

This is kind of cool to be able to read his thoughts and he can read mine.

"You can! That's so cool!!" Angel shouted.

"What's cool?" Iggy asked.

"Max and Fang can read each others thoughts now!!"

"This could have happened way earlier if you hadn't been so blind to realize you belonged together! I mean come on! We all saw it. Angel didn't even have to be able to read your mind to know you too were in love. I mean it was obvious the first day you kissed him. Then the 2nd time on the submarine."

"Uh...Nudge. Sorry but that was about the 7th time we kissed on the sub that is."

"What!? You kept it from me!?"

"Ok well listen, the first time was at the beach when I thought he was dieing, the second was in a cave on our way to my mom's well before we found out she was my mom, but I was confused and ran away-"

"You idiot! You ran away!?"

"Nudge let me finish!" She shut up. "The third time was on the docks before we went to Antarctica. I ran away there too." I looked at Nudge daring her to interrupt. "The fourth time was out in the desert before Mom got kidnapped. I didn't run off. The sixth time was when we went out for Hawaiian food and ice cream but of course was interrupted by mgeeks, and then the submarine kiss when I realized I was truly in love with him." I smiled as I said this and took his hand.

"I still can't believe you ran away..." Nudge mutter to herself.

_Will she shut up already!_ I thought.

_I agree._

_I'm not going to get used to this._

He laughed.

_Me either._

We landed and hour and a half later. I got to my car! I was so happy. But it was 1:00 so that meant dresses and tuxes....great.

(45 minutes later)

_My...ears....are....hurting....tell....Nudge...to...shut....up!_ I thought to Fang or Angel with a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Calm down Max." Fang said trying to help me.

"Sorry Max." Nudge whispered.

We then pulled into the driveway and I was going to get out when Fang pushed me back in and Nudge and Angel held me down while Mom and Ella got in.

Oh yeah...Wedding...whit...dress...me...torture...._SHOPPING._

_Good luck._ Fang thought sarcastically.

_Can't wait to see your lime-green tie!_ I shot back at him.

I saw him frown as I pulled out. I wonder how far our connection goes....

We pulled up 10 minutes later to a dress store. I looked really small so I thought I would be ok, But I was soo wrong!

White dresses....every freaking where!

"Uh...Can I just randomly pick one, try it on and go?" I asked.

They all glared at me. They shook there heads at the exact same time.

_Crap._

(2 hours and 42 dresses later...)

I am freaking exhausted.

When we get home I drag myself upstairs and lay down on my bed.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go ay"

"It's kind of hard to since this is my room." Fang said.

It is? Oops.

I started to get up but Fang stopped me.

"Max, Stay. Your obviously tired."

I shook my head and layed down.

I woke up the next morning to Mom barfing in the bathroom.

I run to her.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

She looked up at me and Angel gasped from next door running in the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

"Were going to have another sister or brother!?" Angel exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Max...I'm pregnant."

My eyes went huge and I almost forgot how to breath.

"With...with Jeb's baby?" I asked,

"Yes. I'm sorry Max if it upsets you."

"N-n-no. I-I'm F-f-fine..." I said dazing off.

All I remember was getting dizzy and falling on the tile floor hearing my name called over and over again. Then I blacked out.

**I tried to make this long....was it? Well I thought it was too dramatic and a little slow....as you can see I'm a fan of the dots!!! …..........:)**


	20. Random AN!

**La la la la this is just a random note to get my chapters back on track dont read it just skip it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok ily! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Why is it that I always regret saying something in my story but end up thinking of something at the last minute? I don't know oh well onward!**

Chapter 21 (Max POV)

I woke up in Fang's bed. Whoa must have been a dream. It seemed so real though.

Oh well It was 9 in the morning I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see everyone there. I took my seat next to Fang.

"Max you okay?" Nudge asked. "You look sick."

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a dream that Mom told me she was pregnant. How weird is that?" I said.

Then everyone shot there heads up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Max..." Mom began. "I am pregnant. That wasn't a dream. You fainted in the bathroom."

"But I woke up in Fang's bed. That's where I went to sleep last night because I wasn't paying attention and then I just woke up there."

"Fang carried you back to his room." Angel said.

"Okay, this is crazy you guys are all playing a prank on me or something!" I said banging my head on the table. I have a bad habit of doing that.

"Max, It actually happened!" Angel yelled.

"No (bang) it (bang) did (bang) not! (bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang ba-)

"Max! Stop! Your going to get a concussion!" Fang yelled at me. Dragging me outside onto the porch swing.

"Max, why do you think it's a joke?"

"I have no idea. I just don't want mom to have _Jeb's_ baby. It's just weird to think about it."

"Ok then."

"I don't know why I fainted. It was probably because I thought she was too old to have another child." I silently laughed to myself.

"Max remember what happened last time when you called your mom old?" Fang asked. I guess he was trying to warn me.

I shrugged.

"Max?"

I nodded in his direction.

"What do you want to do today?"

I shrugged not looking at him.

"Nothing at all."

I shrugged again.

"Max talk to me! Say something!" He yelled.

I cracked a smile. "Now you know how I feel when you never talk! Well when you never really talked."

"oh." Was all he said.

That gave me an idea.

The door opened. "Hey Max me and Jeb are going to the doctor to go get a sonogram. You know what that is right?" Mom asked me.

I nodded.

"Ok bye Mom."

"Bye. Have fun. Don't let the pyros blow up the house."

I smiled. "I'll do my best."

They got in the car and drove off. That idea I had earlier never left my head.

"Max? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just had a fun idea."

I walked back in and heard everyone upstairs.

"Yo! Flock...and Ella! Get down here!"

"What about me?"Total asked.

"Don't you want to stay with Akila.?"

"She's asleep."

"Ok then."

Everyone cam down stairs and spread out on the couches and chairs.

I whispered to Fang, "Go get a hat or bowl or something and paper and pen."

He gave me a questioning look but walked off anyway.

He came back 3 minutes later with a black hat. Figures.

"Ok. I know some of you are bored but do you want to play a game?"

They nodded and Angel and Nudge were already listening.

"Well I was talking to Fang on the porch and thought this would be fun. I'm going to write down everyone's name here down and rip it up into little strips put them in the hat shake it up then everyone will draw one and whatever name you get you have to act like that person from now until 10 minutes after Mom's been home just to see if she has anything to say."

"Got it?" I asked.

"Okay, so when you draw don't look at it until everyone has a name okay?"

I wrote down everyone's name and put it in the hat.

I shook it up and let Fang draw first. Then Angel, then Iggy, then Gazzy, then Ella, then Nudge, then Total and I got the last one.

I got Iggy. Ha. This should be fun.

"Ok I'll start. I got Iggy." I said. I looked to Fang/

"...uh.."

"Fang..."

"Nudge."

I laughed. So did everyone else.

"I got angel." Total said

"I got Total!" Angel shouted.

"I got Gazzy" Iggy said.

"I got Max..." Ella said. Ella is going to have a tough time doing that.

"I got Fang." Nudge looked upset at that. I see why. She can't talk. Yes! Wait that means Fang has too. Ha.

"I got Ella." Gazzy said.

"Alright lets start." I stood there. "Okay I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Fang, Yours is easiest you start."

"Fine." He grumbled.

He walked over to the chair crossed his legs and started looking at his nails. I was trying not to laugh.

"Like ZOMG! I totally need to get my nails done again. Maybe a lighter purple than this one because I got dark yesterday and it totally does not look good! I'm changing them later. And My hair! I need to do something with this rats nest! It's tangled and all ewwie. I mean don't ya think Max? Don't ya?" He said looking at Ella.

"Yes Nudge, I totally agree." Ella said sounding bored. Wow. She's doing good.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Shut up Iggy! Your always laughing and making jokes! You don't understand me!" 'Nudge' A.K.A Fang got up and ran off. Wow...

"Do I really sound like that?" The real Nudge asked. We nodded. She just shrugged not talking trying to act like Fang but it was hard on her.

"Hey Fang!" Ella said skipping to the couch next to Nudge. She started making kissy faces at her.

Nudge made them back and they started laughing I saw Fang watching from upstairs. He had a little smile on his face.

"Get a room!" I shouted. And walked off to the kitchen. "I'm going to make lunch."

"NO!"

"M-Iggy!" Ella screamed.

"Yes, E-Max?" I said smirking.

"Let's order pizza!" Nudge said. She covered her mouth and said. "Oops... I mean.. You know...Let' order some pizza cuz I'm all tough. Yeah. "She said lowering her voice.

"Nudge! Get back down here! Were ordering pizza!"

"Like pizza!? Really? I want Pepperoni, No Cheese, No sausage! No! Onions wait ew no anchovies wait that's even worse! I wan-mpha!" I put my hand over his mouth He smirked under my hand and licked it. I was about to act all Max like but I was Iggy.

"Chill! You talk to much girl!" I looked confused and Fang started chuckling.

"Pepperoni it is" Ella said.

We ordered the Pizza and then went into the living room again.

I then smelled something bad.

"Gross! Gazzy!" I yelled looking at Iggy.

"It wasn't me it was Ella!"

"Was not!" The real Ella yelled.

"Not you Ella! The other Ella!"

"Maaaaax!!" angel yelled.

"What?" Me and Ella said at the same time.

"Dude! Fang!" Iggy said

"What?" Nudge and Fang grunted.

"I don't like this...." Total said.

"Angel?" I asked,

"Yes?" Angel and Total said.

It turned into complete chaos.

"Guys!" I shouted.

No one heard me.

"GUYS!" I shouted again.

I've never tried this but I put my finger in my mouth and whistled.

That got there attention.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." I said.

Iggy said, "Ya think?"

I ignored him. "Angel sweetie. What did you need earlier?"

"I was going to tell you that the pizza man was here."

Crap. I looked out the window, he was cute so I let Nudge open the door.

"Nudge? Can you get the door?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Just go. I'll give you the money. Hold on."

I went to the table with the paper on it and wrote Nudge's cell phone on it. Also I put Tiffany-Krystal.

"Here." I said as I handed it to her.

(Nudge POV)

I don't understand why Max was wanting me to open the door but bot I was glad when I did.

"Hi." I said. I flashed a smile.

"Hello. Did you order 9 large pizzas?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"That will be 44.89. But your just too pretty I'll take off 10 dollars." He said winking.

"Oh my gosh. Seriously? Will you deliver our pizzas every time?" I giggled.

I counted out 35.00. I saw a piece of paper with my fake name and cell phone on it. Max...

"What's your name?" He asked while I payed him.

"Tiffany-Krystal, but you can just call me Tiffany." I smiled.

"Well Tiffany, I'm Seth. Would you like to go out sometime? A movie and dinner or something?"

"Yeah. I would love that. Thanks Seth."

"Your welcome, Tiffany. How about Saturday? 8?"

"Sure."

"Bye." I waved and walked inside.

(Max POV)

I looked at Angel.

"I'm not picking up anything bad but he's 16 just got his license. Nudge really likes him and he took 10 dollars off our total because Nudge was so pretty! How sweet? She saw the paper with her number on it but she acted like she didn't."

"Alright. That's good."

Nudge squealed.

"ZOMG!! I have a date Saturday at 8! Max you'll be on your honeymoon so you won't be here..." She said sadly.

"Nudge it's fine just have fun then okay?"

"Oh Max! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!"

"So I take it the games over?" Gazzy said.

"Were home!" mom yelled.

"Hey mom!" Me and Ella said,

"What did you do while we were gone?" She asked.

We all looked at each other.

"We did what you said to mom. We had fun. And lots of it!"

"Do you even know how wrong that sounded?" Iggy said.

"Iggy don't make jokes because you had some fun too." I told him.

He shut up. I smiled.

"Sit down mom, it's a long story..."

**How was that? Another stupid chapter!! That's like 6 in a row!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I got another chapter in! Cool! **

Chapter 22 (Max POV)

I sat down with Mom and told her everything about how we played a game where we had to act like each other and how Nudge has a date and all.

"Wow. Wait did you say Fang had to act like Nudge and the other way around?"

"Yup! And My clone got it all on tape while I sat here and pretended to be here!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"You did! Play it for Mom!" I told him.

When she saw Fang look at his nails she cracked up and had tears in her eyes. Fang just groaned and sat back.

"Wait Mom. How did it go at the doctor?"

"Oh well I'm having 2 kids. Possibly twins."

"Wow...." I said.

She nodded. I looked at the floor. Then I looked up.

"Hey! Let's go to the mall! I'm bored!" I said.

"Max wants to go to the mall? What happened to you?" Iggy said,

"Dude, I'm bored and feel like going to the mall. It doesn't mean I'm going to buy anything."

"Ok! Let's all go in one car! I vote Max!" Nudge said.

"Me too!" Angel said.

"Has she suddenly become a good driver?" Iggy asked.

"I want to go with Max!" Gazzy said.

"I also do!" Ella said.

"Ok Let's go!"

We all piled in my car and Mom and Jeb stayed at home.

We got to the mall and we made sure to stay together.

Gazzy and Iggy wanted to go into the electronic store first. So we did.

Gazzy was looking at video games while Iggy was off looking at Cd's.

I saw this Brown haired girl with bright blue eyes and seemed to have Blonde highlights. She had a small figure so she was skinny and dressed casual. She looked about his height. She was staring at him with a small smile on her face. I think I actually like this girl.

I leaned down to whisper in Gazzy's ear. "Hey Gaz. That girl over there is looking at you."

He looked up at me and turned around to look at her. She blushed and looked down.

(Gazzy POV)

A girl!? Looking at me!? Seriously??

I turned around and she blushed and looked down.

I decided to get over the thought of girls being nasty. This girl was really pretty.

I walked over to her with my hands in my pockets and said, "Hi."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hi." She said.

"I'm Zephyr."

"I'm Zane."

"Do you live around here?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah. I live 2 miles east from here. My dad owns this shop, he brought me with him today since my mom was out of town."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah it gets boring a lot here but now maybe I can enjoy it if your going to be here for a while." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, Let me go ask my sister if I can hangout with you. You want to maybe walk around the mall for a little bit?"

"Yeah, sure. I would like that."

I smiled and turned around to go talk to Max.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with Zane? The girl over there. Were going to walk around the mall for a little bit. Please?"

"Yeah sure, Just call me if anything happens or when your ready to leave. Here's some money."

She handed me 50 bucks! Cool!

"Cool! Thanks Max!"

"Oh yeah and Gazzy?"

"Yeah Max?"

"No bombs and using your...gifts."

"Got it Max." I said smiling.

I walked back towards Zane. She was waiting. We decided to go eat lunch. Is this kind of like a date?

(Max POV)

"Aw, Gazzy will have her wrapped around his finger before today is over." I said admiring Gazzy and What's her name? Zane? Walking and laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Max." Fang said dragging me toward where Iggy and everyone else was.

"Hey guys...where's Gazzy?" Iggy asked.

"Gazzy has found himself a girl. He just left to walk around with her." I told him.

"Aw, your little trooper is growing up!" Iggy said.

"Yeah but don't forget that's your partner in crime." I told him.

"Dang.."

"Hey Max?" Ella asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I invite some of my friends to your wedding?"

"Depends. What friends?"

"Um, Paige, Maddie, Chrystal, and Lauren."

"I don't remember them."

"You know Paige, Pretty? I described her to you saying I thought she reminded me of you sometimes?

Maddie, Red curly hair? About 5 foot? Chrystal, brown hair? And Lauren, straight blonde hair? About 4'9."

"Oh yeah, uh sure I guess."

"Cool! I'm going to go call them! Come on Iggy!" She said while taking Iggy somewhere.

"Well so much for staying together. Who do we have left?" I asked Fang.

"Nudge and Angel."

"Cool, Where are they?"

"Over there." He said pointing to all the poster the girls were giggling over.

**(A/N, I was going to do where they get lost or something but I'm switching to Gazzy's point of view.)**

(Gazzy POV)

"So Zephyr, what's your family like?"

"Wow, were all kind of crazy. Some of us were adopted. There's Max, Nick, Jeff, and Ella there all the oldest at 18. Then Tiffany-Krystal at 14, then me at 11, then my little sister Ariel at 9. Max and Nick are engaged and so are Jeff and Ella."

"Wow. That's a lot of people. Luckily I'm 11 too." She giggled after that.

"That's good cause if you weren't I wouldn't be here right now." I told her.

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm kidding."

"Ok good." I smiled.

She spoke again, "Do you like...want my number?"

I looked at her shocked. "I mean just like if you want to hang out again or..or..I-"

"Chill, sure. I would love to have your number." I took my phone out she did the same and we swapped and I put my number in.

I realized we had been talking for two hours.

"Hey Zane. I have to go but I'll call you some time and we can hangout again or something."

"Alright. That sounds great. See ya around." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. She blushed and walked away.

That...was....AWESOME!

**Young love.....soo sweet!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have no idea how to write a wedding. Any suggestions please tell me. This chapter will be kind of short leading up to the next chapter: The Wedding.**

Chapter 23 (Max POV)

Gazzy came toward us with the biggest goofiest smile on his face. Usually he smiles that big when a bomb is involved but I know he wasn't up to anything because Iggy wasn't with him and he was walking with that girl.

"Hey Gaz. Have fun?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. Are we leaving?"

"Yup. You going to tell me at all about what happened?"

"Nope."

"Okay. I'm sure your sister will find out."

"No she won't!" then he took off running to Iggy.

"Hey Max." Ella asked me.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I said some of my friends were coming well another friend of mine said she could come but only if she could bring her cousin. So can she?"

"Sure. I guess. Which friend?"

"Kelsi Brown and he cousin Brooke Wilson."

"I don't remember...wait was Kelsi the one that I thought looked like me just with blue eyes?"

"Yes!"

"I remember her! I liked her."

"Only because she looked like you." She said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well I'm going to meet them tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

So I'm going to have some of Ella's friends over. Great...

"Ok Guys! Lets go!" I told everyone.

We all walked out and piled in my car.

I decided to speed. We reached home in 7 minutes.

"Ok were home everyone out!" Me and Fang got out everyone had there eyes shut and clutching there seats.

"Come on it wasn't that bad! It brought back memories to me!"

"Insane memories!" Nudge yelled.

Fang just smirked grabbed my hands and we walked inside. It was 8 so we stayed up til 11 watching a movie then everyone went to sleep.

I woke up in my room.....without Fang. Yes, you heard me right. I woke up with no Fang in my room or me in his room.

I got up stretched a little and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Max!" Angel said as she jumped up out of no where and hugged me.

"Morning sweetie."

"Hey Max! You excited about tomorrow?" Ella asked.

"Yeah I-" I was interrupted by Nudge....of course.

"Well duh! How could she not be excited I mean she's getting married!! To Fang! The guy who we've been trying to get her with forever! And I mean F-O-R-E-V-E-R! Took way to long and then they finally realized it like on the submarine thing. I don't like those things anymore. I thought they were cool but I totally change my mind. The boat in Antarctica! Don't even get me started about that! Well-mphk" Gazzy slapped-not so gently I might add-his hand over her mouth.

"Yes Nudge we don't want to get you started on that." Gazzy said. I nodded my head at him.

"Thanks Nudge for that explanation but I can answer for myself. Yes Nudge I am excited." There short and dimple then No one gets on to me for talking so much.

"That's all you can say!" Iggy yelled. "Your about to be married to the freakin man of your dreams and all you can say is 'yes, I am excited' you could at least talk a whole lot more." Iggy said.

I starred at him in shock. He wants me to talk, fine I'll talk. I've had Nudge's help.

I changed my voice and I took a deep breath and... "Why yes Iggy, I'm totally super duper excited! I can't wait to go out tomorrow and say 'I do' to Fang. I mean why wouldn't I be excited I mean it's...it's Fang! Have you kissed the guy? Oops (insert stupid girlish giggle here.) you can't kiss him. Back to the point, I am excited to marry Fang!! Why? Because I Love him! That's why." I cleared my throat and went back to my normal voice. "Happy?"

"Uh..." He said.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Nudge growled.

"I won't! I smiled turned around and ran into a hard chest. I looked up and up and up until I saw his lips smirking and his eyes smiling.

"You love me? Good to know or tomorrow won't be happening." He said then he brushed past me.

"I will get you Iggy." I growled but I sat back down and finished eating then it was time for Ella's friends to come over.

They were supposed to come in around 1 so we sat there and waited for about and hour.

Then the doorbell ran and in came 6 pretty girls. Gazzy was drooling and I could tell Nudge was about to burst over there outfits.

"Hey guys!" Ella screamed and they all started hugging.

I got up. "Hi I'm Max. Your coming to my wedding?"

"Omg! Like yeah! I love your hair! Your skin is flawless!" I think it was...Chrystal?

"Um, I'm sorry, But I kind of forgot who is who. It's been a awhile, But I remember you. "I pointed at Kelsi. "I remember you because I thought of you as my long lost twin or something but with blue eyes."

She smiled.

"Ok well I'm Maddie." The red curly haired girl said. Ok I like this red head.

"Ok, I'm like Chrystal!" The girl who was just talking to me said. So I was right.

"I'm Paige." Ella was right she did remind me of....me.

"And I'm Lauren." She was kind of short. Hm...Nudge will get along great with these girls.

"Oh Max!" Kelsi Said.

"Yeah?"

"This is my cousin Brooke. She's going to be there too."

"Hi Brooke." She nodded . "Go ahead make yourselves at home."

We all sat down and started talking. They all left around 5 then we had the house to ourselves again.

"Ok rule time!" Ella and Nudge sang together.

"Rule time?" I asked.

"Yes here are all the rules from tonight until before the wedding."

Ella cleared her throat "Rule Number 1, no sleeping in each others rooms tonight. That actually goes for Fang and Max."

"Well, if you want me to agree your going to have to suffer with me. So how about the girls have a sleepover in my room?" I suggested.

"Ooooo! Good idea! I'm in!" Nudge said.

"Me too!" Angel said.

"Ok fine, but I'm not liking this." Ella agreed.

"Number two, If Fang wakes up first we all have to make sure he's out of sight when Max wakes up. Same goes for Fang. Were doing this traditionally." Nudge said.

"Okay were done!"

"Wait that's it?" I asked.

"Yup. So at exactly 8 o'clock you will say your good night's and good bye's and we will head into your room."

"Fine."

At least I can still sneak in through the closet.

"And no using your closet door either!" Angel yelled.

"Ugh!" I groaned. Fang smirked. Stupid mindreader.

"I don't know why your smirking. It concerns you!" I told him.

He frowned. Ha.

It was finally 8 o'clock. Dang time flies fast.

"I can't believe we really have to do this."

"Well they want it traditional so let's give it to them."

"But Fang, you know I'm totally going to sneak out right?"

"Yeah. You'll try but you won't succeed."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ella is sleeping in the closet."

"Wow, Okay well Good night Fang. I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Max, I love you too." He kissed me lightly and started to walk away I pulled him back.

"If I'm not going to have you for a day and a half You can at least give me more that that."

He smiled and brought his head down. We made out in the hallway until Ella cleared her throat and had to pull me away from Fang.

He smirked at me as I was dragged away.

We put our sleeping bags down on the floor and they all surrounded me. Even Total was in there!

He said he was the guard dog. Whatever. Ella was at my head. Nudge was on my right, and Angel was on my left right in front of the closet. I thought Ella would be there but putting the mind reader there is best I guess.

Let's see if I get any sleep tonight. ha. I doubt it.

**That was boring....yawn!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know you think I haven't been updating but I've been writing little by little. I just got my tonsils and adenoids taken out. So yay! More time for writing!! here we go!**

Chapter 24 (Max POV)

Here's a little recap on what happened last night...

_Flashback_

_I woke up around midnight and saw Angel fast asleep. I started to "pretend" to have a dream to make sure she was listening on my dreams instead of my thoughts._

_I made it to my closet and into Fang's room. I made it!_

_I walked over to his bed and thumped his head. _

_His eyes shot open he looked up and saw me. He half smiled, leaned up and kissed me._

"_How did you get out?" He asked me._

"_I just pretended to dream so Angel wouldn't know I was sneaking out."_

"_Max, you can't sleep in here."_

_I frowned, "I know but I wanted to see you just one more time." I said then smiled_

"_I love you Max, go back before you get attacked."_

"_I love you too Fang."_

_I kissed him and left back through the closet. I saw the girls still right where they were._

_Yes! No attacks!_

_I snuggled back in my sleeping bag._

_I was almost sound asleep when...._

"_Gotcha Max!" Ella shouted and straddled me._

"_What do you mean?" I said trying to sound innocent and tired like I just woke up._

"_I watched you come back through the closet! Your caught! Ha!"_

"_Okay, so what?"_

"_You broke the rules. That means we get up an hour early!"_

"_Ugh!" I groaned and pushed her off of me._

That's what happened, so here I am up at 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Okay," (insert yawn here) "what's first?" I asked.

"Well, first is hair, then make-up, then we come back here and- AHH!"

"What?"

"Fang's coming down! Run Max! Out the door! Now!"

"Your joki-"

"NOW!"

I got up and Ran and hid in the bushes.

The door opened 5 minutes later.

"Okay Max. You can come back in. Fang and the guys left with Jeb."

"Don't you think that was a little extreme?"

"You'll thank me later. Oh my god! Your hair!" She screamed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You have twigs and dirt and stuff in it!"

"Well it wasn't my idea to be thrown out the door into the bushes!"

She laughed and dragged me back inside to get dressed.

Then I (literally) got thrown into the car and drove to the hair place.

It all in all took 2 hours. Highlights, sitting under the dryer, washing, waxing my eyebrows,cutting, texturing, then drying it and styling it. Yes I did say waxing my eyebrows!

It went half up and half down and it was in little ringlets. My bangs were also out. The hair lady stuck the veil in after she finished my hair.

Then we went to the mall to get my make-up done. What fun were going to have. Please note the sarcasm!

Ella and Nudge got blonde ladies to do their make-up, Angel got a brunette, and want to guess who I got?

A red-head. A freaking red-head!

She was telling me how my face was really amazing and smooth and how she didn't think I needed any make-up. Ha. She is really good at lieing.

_Max, She means it. And you are really pretty._

_**Angel, get out of my head...**_

_Sorry Max._

"Okay, your all done!" The perky red head told me.

"Um, Thanks." I told her.

"Good luck! Have fun at your wedding!"

I waved back to her and walked out into the mall.

After we got out of the store we all started bursting out laughing.

For no reason at all!

"Zomg! Max this way!" Then I got pushed into Victoria's secret. Great, just great.

"What the crap Nudge?" I asked her.

"The guys were coming out of Hibbets."

"Oh."

"Okay it's clear!" Ella shouted.

"Good, let's g-"

"Max?"

I turned around to find Lissa. Again! Behind me.

"Lissa?"

"Oh my gawd! You look amazing!" She said.

"Uh...Thanks? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was here 2 summers ago and now I'm visiting again! So why are you all Fancy?"

"I'm getting married."

"Omg! To who?"

"F-Nick." Crap I did it again. Nudge laughed.

I glared at her.

"Like as in...your, brother...Nick?"

"He's not my brother! For the last time!"

"Oh, right. Um, good luck then."

"Thanks."

We ran all the way to the car.

When we got in Ella said, "Max! We need to go drop you and Mom off at home so she can help you get ready. Then me Nudge and Angel will go get my friends."

"I want to stay with Max!" angel protested.

"Okay then Me and Nudge will go get them."

"Don't wreck the car!" Mom yelled after we got out.

"Yeah right!" Ella called back as she was pulling out.

We opened the door and ran up to Mom's room.

"Oh great. How do we get this on without hurting my poor hair and smudging my make-up!" I mocked scared.

"Very funny Max. You just put it on-" she slipped it over my head. "like this."

Yes we did take my other clothes off so I don't have anything on under it.

"Wow max! You look really pretty!" Angel told me running up and hugging me around my waist.

"Thanks Angel." I turned around and bent down and hugged her.

"Oh Max...I can't believe it. You haven't been my daughter for long but I feel like I've had you forever. You look beautiful sweetheart." She started to cry.

"Oh Mom! Don't cry! You'll make me cry too."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said smiling rubbing her eyes.

We went downstairs to watch tv until Ella and her friends got here.

I heard giggles outside so I knew they were here.

"Yeah I know! I so-Oh my god! Max!" Ella exclaimed.

"Hey guys." I said.

"You look ah-mazing!" I think it was Lauren.

"I totally agree!!" Chrystal told me.

"Tha-" I got cut off by Maddie.

"Omgeez! You look so hot!"

"Tha-" If you guessed that Nudge cut me off then you are wrong.

"So Fabulous!" Paige screamed.

"Max, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Kelsi stated.

"Really gorgeous." Brooke agreed.

So that's what she sounds like....hm...i like this girl.

"Thank you a-"

"Max!!! ZOMG! You look Ah-Freaking-mazing! I so totally know that Fang will like pass out when he sees you! You-" Nudge...

"Okay! Can everyone just SHUT UP!" I screamed. Then everyone quieted down.

"Mom, your going to have to do my job while I'm gone."

"Okay. I don't think it will be that hard." She laughed.

"Max...you look really pretty." Total said trotting out of his and Akila's "room"

"Thanks Total."

All the girls looked taken aback.

He laughed after looking at their expressions.

"Uh...Max let's get you and the bridesmaids up into your room." Angel told me while pulling on my dress.

"Why?"

"Because the guys just pulled up."

"Oh..."

It was silent until Ella screamed "RUN!!!!"

We all scrambled up the steps while Mom took Ella's friends outside.

"That was really close." Nudge said while putting on her dress.

"I know! She was almost exposed to the guys!" Ella said while slipping her dress on.

"Do you even know how wrong that sounded?" I told her.

She looked to be in thought for a minute but then busted out laughing.

"Max, can you help me zip up my dress please?" Angel asked.

"Sure sweetie." She turned around and I zipped her up. She looked so beautiful.

"Thanks Max! You look beautiful too!"

I smiled and looked around. "Wow, you guys look great." I told them.

I totally forgot me and Fang could talk to each other through our thoughts! How did I forget that?

_Fang?_

_**Max?**_

_What torture have they put you through?_

_**A whole lot, what about-**_

_**Hey! Stop talking to each other through your heads! Mind reader in the room! I'm cutting off your link!**_

"Angel!" I whined. Yes I whined to an 8 year old.

"Sorry Max." She said while smiling.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Ella opened it.

"Oh, hey Jeb."

Crap...I forgot he had to escort me.

"Max? You look....wow amazingly beautiful."

"Thanks...Guys go ahead and go down. I want to talk to Jeb."

They smiled and nodded. They all hugged me and walked to the bottom of the steps.

"Listen Max, I know you still hate me but I'm still your dad and I love you and want this to be the best moment of your life. I'm glad you chose Fang. I don't think I could let you be with any other man. Max...I just really want you to know how much I love you and glad to have you as my daughter-"

I cut him off by hugging him, "I love you too....dad." I shocked myself.

He started to cry! Jeb is crying! Crap he's gonna make me cry!

"Stop crying. Your going to make me cry." I told him.

"Shall we go?" He asked me.

I nodded. "God I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine."

We got down to the back door and waited for our turn. Okay, Ella and Iggy went. Our turn. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. I kept repeating that until I saw Fang. He was practically staring at me with the biggest smile on his face. Oh my god. I think I'm going to be sick.

(Fang POV)

Oh my god. Max looks amazing. God I'm a lucky man.

(Iggy POV)

Dang, Max looks great. I'm so glad I'm not blind anymore.

(Ella, Nudge, and Angel POV)

I did awesome!

(Gazzy POV)

I wish Zane was here...whoa. Is that Max?

(Kelsi, Brooke, Chrystal, Paige, Lauren, and Maddie POV)

Wow...Max looks so great!

(Max POV)

Okay breathe Max. In, out, in, out, in, out. God were getting closer!

"Here you go Max. I love you." Jeb whispered in my ear.

I nodded because I couldn't speak.

"Who gives this woman away?" The preacher, dude, man said.

"I do." Jeb said. Then he placed my hand in Fang's.

I smiled at Fang. He smirked because he saw how nervous I was in my eyes and of course he can read my thoughts.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen, We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman on holy matrimony...." He carried on and on until we got to the part where we say I do and stuff.

"Do you Nick Ride take Max Martinez to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said as calm as he could be. Which is always.

"And do you Max Martinez take Nick Ride to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." My words were all choked up. Fang smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

This is the only thing I was waiting for. Fang grabbed my waist and brought me forward where our lips brushed gently because we didn't want anyone seeing anything.

Everyone clapped after we broke apart. Me and Fang were actually married....wow.

"Okay Funs over! Time for the party!" Ella announced.

Of course she just had to ruin my moment. Fang snorted next to me.

"Stop invading my thoughts!" I whisper-shouted at him.

He just smirked and shrugged.

We all talked and danced for about an hour. I danced with Fang, Iggy, and Jeb. I got Gazzy out there for about 40 seconds but he found a way out so I decided to dance with Iggy.

Fang danced with Me, Ella, Mom, Nudge and Angel. I thought it was so cute when he danced with Angel. He had to squat a little and let me tell you, it was a hilarious sight.

Iggy danced with Ella and all of her friends. I laughed.

Then I got to toss my flowers. Joy.

I got on a chair. Fang was going to try and help me but I took my heels off. Shh. Nobody knows!

I turned backwards and tossed them up.

I turned back around just in time to see all these girls dive to the center of the floor. Ella got them. Ha. Ha ha. I couldn't hold it in. I laughed and laughed and laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked then she smirked. Whats up with that?

"Have a seat Max." Fang whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

Oh crap. He's got to take my garter off my leg.

"Don't bite me with those fangs of yours." I whispered.

"No promises." He said then flashed me a quick smile.

He stuck his head under my dress and licked mt ankle! I shivered a little bit then he grabbed the garter with his teeth and pulled it down my leg. I giggled and he smirked as he flung it at Iggy. Iggy laughed.

We talked and danced some more and then it was time for the cake. Ha ha ha. Can't wait to smother it on Fang's face.

"Don't even think about it." He told me. Dang.

It was chocolate. My mom even put wings on the little figures at the top. How sweet is that?

We cut it and we smiled for the picture and out of no where I wanted to throw it on Fang...so I did.

He looked angry.

"I didn't mean to! I was...Angel!" I turned to glare at her. She only smiled at me.

"I'm sor-" I turned back to Fang just in time for a piece of cake to hit my left side of my face.

"Really Fang?"

"Yup."

"You asked for it."

I picked up a whole glob of cake and threw it at his face he ducked just in time, so it sailed over his head and hit Chrystal right on the forehead.

She screamed, and locked eyes with Ella who was laughing then shut up when she saw Chrystal's face.

"Chrystal I-" She got hit hard with chocolate icing.

"Chrystal! I didn't do it! Ugh!" Then she got up and chunked a plate at Kelsi and Brooke.

"Ella!" They both said together. I can tell they are more like friends then cousins they do a lot of things alike.

"Sorry!" Ella yelled back.

Kelsi and Brooke looked at each other once and nodded. They picked up a plate and Kelsi tossed it on Maddie while Brooke tossed it on Paige.

Let's just say, when were supposed to be eating the cake it turned into a major food fight. I couldn't even control it. I was having too much fun! Me and Fang decided to sneak out only to find Mom and Jeb making out in the backyard. Ick.

We backed in slowly only to run back into the table the cake was on and it fell forward and completely covered Iggy and Ella.

3...2...1...

"Oh My God!" Ella yelled at me.

"Uh....Oops?"

"I can't believe this! You dropped the cake on me!"

"I did not! I didn't see where I was going. I backed into it on accident because I just witnessed our Mom and Jeb making out in the back yard!"

"I can't...wait what? They were making out?"

"Yup."

"Ew."

"I agree."

There was a long pause. It was really silent.

"Okay, well thanks for coming everyone! I appreciate all the gifts and everything. So um..Bye!" I told everyone.

"Bye Max! Bye Nick!" There was a lot of that as everyone exited the yard.

"Oh my god...that was exhausting. I just want to go to sleep." I said and I yawned.

"Max, you have to go change. We have to go to the airport so you and Fang can leave for your honeymoon!" Ella told me.

I groaned.

They put me in a short light green spaghetti strap dress with some white flip flops with a green flower on them. It was simple...sorta.

"Okay What car do we put the luggage in?" I asked Nudge.

"Fang's. Were keeping yours here. Ella's using it." That was short. Even for her.

"Why is she using my car? You know what? Nevermind."

She laughed, "I'm also going to use it with my date this Saturday." Nudge said smiling.

"Oh yeah, call me afterwards. I want to know how it goes." I told her.

"Of course Max." She said as she took my hair down and let it just flow down and brush against my shoulders.

Man, that feels good.

"Max. You ready?" Fang called from downstairs.

"Yeah, just a sec." Nudge handed me my bags and everything and we put them into Fang's car.

We hugged everyone good bye and got in.

Iggy came over and leaned in the window and said, "You know...it's sad."

"What is?"

"I don't have to make sure you use protection anymore since your married and all."

"Iggy it still has the same effect so stop before I get out of this car and strangle you."

"Okay, Sorry. Take care of my little sister Fang."

"I'm not your little sister!"

"I think of you as one so get over it."

"Bye Iggy." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and settled back in.

"Bye guys!" I waved as we drove off.

"So where are we going again?" I asked Fang.

"You'll see."

Greeeeaat.

**Okay...happy? Well you know how Nudge has a date and all. I had a crazy idea Nudge and gazzy get together because I can't think of anything else. Like Gazzy's girlfriend decides she doesn't like him anymore and he is all mopey then Nudge's date comes and gets her and he takes her to this place. Idk yet and Gazzy follows and he ends up saving her because She like almost gets raped or something? Then they eventually get together. Oh well. I need ideas!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi...yes I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and couldn't think of anything so here goes nothing. I'm pulling stuff from the top of my head. I'm still trying to decide on Nudge and Gazzy but I'll write and see where it goes.**

Chapter 25 (Fang POV)

Max wanted to know where were going. Honestly I really didn't know either. I'm not telling her that. I was told to drive to the Airport where we will meet some guy.

Really. That's all I know.

Max interrupted my thoughts, "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Nudge will be okay on her date?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well I don't know. She's never been on one before and I kinda wanted to be there for her first date."

"Oh she'll be fine Max."

"Okay but the guy is sixteen. Or we think he is. Nudge is only 14. I don't know how that will work out."

"I'm sure if anything happens Iggy will protect her or hey, possibly even Gazzy."

I thought about Gazzy being protective of Nudge. Ha. Nudge and Gazzy...Actually. That wouldn't be a bad idea. I half-smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about??" Max asked me.

"Oh, I just thought about what it would be like if Nudge and Gazzy got together."

"Hmm...Nudge and Gazzy? That's even worse! There like 3 years apart Fang!"

"It's just a thought, besides who knows them better then each other?"

"True...but I still don't think its a good idea."

"Just relax. Were almost at the Airport."

"fine." She crossed her arms and sat back. I smirked. I have some authority over her. Nice.

(Angel POV)

I giggled after listening to Fang's thoughts. Nudge and Gazzy. Ha!

Everyone looked at me at the dinner table. Iggy looked over and said, "Angel, Nobody has said anything. And No one has done anything that would make someone think something funny. What could you possibly be laughing at?"

I just giggled even more and waited for him to do-Now!

_Fang thinks Nudge and Gazzy would be a good pair._ I thought to him.

He spit out coke all over Nudge and started laughing.

"IGGY! MY HAIR! I have a date tonight! ZOMG! Now I have to shower and change and do my makeup all over again! I'm going to get you for this! If Max and Fang were her you'd be-"

"Nudge chill. Just go ahead and get dressed. It's fine." Gazzy said to her while putting and arm around her shoulders which only made me and Iggy laugh harder.

"I don't get it. What are you-Oh!" Ella said then laughed because I thought to her what I thought to Iggy.

"He seriously thought that?" Iggy asked me.

I nodded because I was giggling to much.

"Who thought what?" Gazzy asked his arm still around Nudge's shoulder. We looked at him and cracked up all over again. Fang's mind is really messed up.

(Max POV)

I have a feeling someone is having too much fun without us...Oh goodie were here!

Me and Fang got out and made our way to a man holding up a sign that said Nick and Max.

We walked over to him.

"Are you the just married couple?"

We nodded.

"Follow me."

He led us to a limo. Aw, Fang rented a limo. The strange thing was that Fang looked surprised.

"Thanks" I said to him and we hopped in.

Once we were on the road I turned to Fang and asked, "Why did you look so surprised when we got to the limo?"

"Because I didn't know. I honestly have no idea where were going." He told me.

"Um...Okay?"

He nodded and then leaned back into his seat. Alrighty then.

(Ella POV)

I was still recovering from what happened earlier at the table 10 minutes ago.

Me and Iggy were watching a movie and occasionally I would snicker a little and Iggy would look confused and then finally get why and we'd start laughing all over again.

This movie was seriously boring.

"Screw this movie." I said while picking up the remote and turning the tv off.

"Mom isn't home. Nudge is about to leave and Angel and Gazzy will be occupied with some game." I told Iggy.

"Sounds...Quiet." He said then smiled down at me. By the way my head was in his lap.

I grabbed his neck and pulled his head down and kissed him.

We made-out on the couch until Nudge came down looking amazing. Even better then earlier.

"Not in front of the kids. Ig, your in charge until Dr.. M gets home! Off to the car! Sean's waiting! Bye!" Nudge said as she walked out.

"Wow...She looked great!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, not as good as you though." Iggy said with a playful grin on his face. I giggled and kissed him again.

Until a certain talking dog interrupted us.

"Too much PDA! Get a room." He then walked to the remote and started flicking channels. Wow, we have a special dog.

"Remind me why Fang agreed to keep him."

I knew the answers from the stories, "Bambi eyes."

"Right."

(Angel POV)

I was still giggling from dinner.

"Angel, care tot ell me why your laughing?"

"Okay, Fang's thoughts were really funny and he all of a sudden thought about if you and Nudge go together! How cool and funny would that be!?"

He froze and looked like he might be sick.

"M-M-me and N-Nudge?"

I nodded really scared because when he stutters and freezes like that... "GAZZY! EWW!!!" I screamed and ran downstairs outside just in time to see Nudge be blindfolded and thrown into the trunk of that guy's car! Oh no!

I ran back in screaming "Nudge's date is trying to kill her! Oh no! Help! Help! Help! Help!"

I kept saying help over and over again until Iggy picked me up and held me at arms length so I wouldn't kick him with my legs thrashing around.

"Angel! Shut up and tell em what happened slowly..."

"I coughed and started, "Well, I was talking with Gazzy and he let one rip and I screamed and Ran outside to get some air but I ran outside just in time to see Nudge being blindfolded and thrown into the back of that guys car! His thoughts were so innocent and now there really violent. Like he wants to...Iggy? What's Rape?" I asked.

Everything got suddenly quiet. Iggy staring blankly at me.

"Have you gone blind again?" I asked Iggy.

"What? No. No I haven't. Are you sure you heard the word Rape?"

I nodded, "His thoughts were like, 'This girl is perfect, she's got the perfect body, she should be great. I'm surprised no one knows about me. I'm a rapist but they didn't recognize my face, this is even better. She's the perfect girl to rape.' So what does that mean?"

(Iggy POV)

Oh. My God. Nudge. Pizza Guy. Rapist. Rape.

He's gonna rape Nudge! What am I gonna do? Max Fang why did you have to leave so early!

(Gazzy POV)

That creep is going to try to rape Nudge? No way am I going to let that happen.

I sprinted past everyone else and ran after the car. I ignored everyone calling my name. I've got to save Nudge.

I took off because I knew I couldn't keep up with them on foot. He stopped at this ugly looking shack place and I landed and hid behind a tree. He looked around before dragging a thrashing Nudge out of the trunk. He kicked her and she stopped moving. I saw her eyes move and find me and a small smile spread on her lips before they closed and she blacked out

She knows I'm here.

(Nudge POV)

I saw Sean waiting by his car door when all of a sudden he grabbed me and blindfolded me and then tied me up and threw me in his trunk. We drove until he stopped and pulled me out. I was thrashing and trying to get free until he kicked me really hard and everything went black. The last thing I saw because I have good raptor vision was Gazzy glaring at the guy. He came to save me. I smiled before I lost consciousness.

**This was my worst work yet, I gave you Eggy for those who asked. SO ...yeah. What do ya think?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I haven't been updating like I should have. School started. Homework on the first week of school, 8th grade! Let's see how this goes!**

Chapter 26. (Max POV)

Me and Fang were still making out in the back of the limo when my phone inturrupted us. Iggy was calling.

I pushed myself away from him to answer it.

"Hello?"

"MAX!" everyone yelled at once on the other end. It wasn't a 'OMG how are you Max' more like a 'Max where are you? Help' kind of yell.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Max? What makes you think anything is wrong?" Iggy said innocently but I heard the unsureness in his voice.

"Because I know all of you too well. Now. Tell. Me. What. Is. Wrong." I grounded out.

"You see, Nudge left for her date and he turned out to be an um....uh...how do I put this so you won't blow up..." He said thinking.

"He's what!? Iggy! He's what? WHAT!"

"Um...here listen to this," He cleared his throat, "Stop. Don't touch me there. That's my no no square. R-a-p-e R-a-p-e. Rape. That's bad." He sort of laughed at the end.

Nudge? Pizza dude? Rape? Oh _Hell _Nah.

"Iggy...I swear if you don't get your butt to where she is I will have this car turned around and come beat the crap out of you if you don't get her." I growled.

"Chill were in the car right now flying under Gazzy. He's leading us I guess. He doesn't know were following him...."

"Turn left!" Angel yelled in the background.

"You better get her and when you do let me speak to her and...wait Gazzy? Huh?"

"Yeah, I think Gazzy developed a little crush on her when you left...."

Aww Gazzy is being a protective brother! So cute!

"Okay well call me after you rescue her....untouched! And we'll see how I feel." I told him.

"Sure Max. We'll get her....crap! Max gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye." But he had already been long gone.

"What was that?" Fang asked me.

"Uh...Nudge's date turned out to be bad...."

"What kind of bad?"

"Rapist..." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Rapist." I mumbled again.

"What?"

"RAPIST! He's a rapist and now Gazzy is trying to be a hero and rescue her and he likes her I think and now...I knew I should've been there for her first date. God!" I put my head in my hands.

Fang put his arm around my shoulders. "Max, it's okay. She can handle it. Nudge is a tough girl."

Yeah. I thought to myself. But does she even know how to get out of the hands of a rapist?

(Iggy POV)

I just got off the phone with Max and she wasn't as pissed as I expected. But she was pissed.

"Um...Iggy? You need to pull over and hide the car or something. We don't need to let him know were here." Angel informed me.

"Oh...right." I pulled into the woods.

"Now what?" Ella asked.

"Well, you see Gaz over there behind the tree? He's probably going to use his clone power or something. If that doesn't work me and Angel will go in while you stay with Total and Akila."

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Can you fight?"

"No..."

"Then your staying."

"Fine." she huffed.

"Now...we watch."

(Gazzy POV)

Who does this guy think he is?

Messing with Nudge?

Nudge...

_My_ Nudge.

Wait...she was mine now? Woah...

Anyways....

"Come on sweetheart...just up here." The monster guy said...I growled.

"I-I d-don't w-want t-t-to." She stuttered. She must be recovering.

"well your going to rather you like it or not." He growled.

"No!" She screamed at him trying to fight back. Go Nudge...maybe she won't need m-I was cut off by a scream.

"Don't touch me!"

"Stop struggling!"

"Get off me you freak!"

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up."

"oooo so scary. I'm shaking in my boots. If you don't let go I will kick your butt to the next century!"

That's it!

(Nudge POV)

Where's Gazzy?

"oooo so scary. I'm shaking in my boots. If you don't let go I will kick your butt to the next century!" I yelled at him.

"Actually, allow me." Gazzy!

He was standing in the doorway fists clenched.

"Who the hell are you?" Seth yelled.

"Your worst nightmare." Then Gazzy grinned wickedly and lunged.

"Mind if I help?" I asked him.

"Only if you want?"

"Good," I pushed my sleeves up, "I want to get a good punch to add to his ugly face."

"Cool, Go ahead."

"Seth?" He looked like death.

He opened his eyes that were swollen. Dang Gazzy.

"Have a nice nap!" Then threw a punch to his nose.

He cried out in pain and then fell into unconiousness.

I turned to Gazzy, "Lets get out of here." I told him.

He nodded.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped on the front porch.

"Gazzy?" I said starring at the sky.

"Hm?"

"Thanks, for helping me I mean. I probably wouldn't even of gotten out of there is it weren't for you."

"It was nothing. Just didn't want anyone to hurt you."

"But really, thanks. I owe you."

"Really Nudge. It was nothing."

Minutes passed and we were starring at the stars.

"Gazzy?" I asked once more. This time I was looking at him.

"Yeah?" He turned to me and looked into my eyes.

I didn't say anything, I leaned in and planted a short small kiss on his lips.

I pulled away embarrassed and smiled.

He looked shocked, mouth slightly open.

"Sorry. I just-"

"No, it was nice." He smiled at me.

"Should we go back home?" I asked him.

"Oh, uh yeah."

"Wow, Nudge didn't know what to say. The world is ending." He shoved me playfully.

"Shut up and take off." I smiled.

I can't believe I kissed him...and he liked it!

We flew off silently. Smiling everytime we looked at each other.

(Iggy POV)

I heard them talking on the porch and saw Nudge lean in and kiss him. Way to go Gazzy!

I smiled brightly as I pulled away so we could get home first.

"What are you smiling about?" Ella asked.

"Gazzy."

"What about him?"

"Nudge kissed him, and he liked it."

"Oh my god. Really? Aw. That's so sweet!"

Angel was in the back sleeping. I guess I'll tell her in the morning what happened.

We got home and I carried Angel up to her room and came back down to wait on Gazzy and Nudge.

I decided to call Max back.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Iggy! Oh my god! Nudge! Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine." I explained the conversations that happened and all the way to the part where Nudge kissed Gazzy.

"She what?"

"Kissed Gazzy."

"Oh my god...that's...that's...that's sweet?"

"Yeah it-Oh hey sorry. There back. Bye Max"

"Bye. Call me tomorrow."

"Will do."

Then she hung up.

Gazzy and Nudge came in and tiptoed to the stairs.

I turned on the light right when they hit the first step.

They froze mid-step.

"Where have you two been?" I said wiggling my eyebrows with the question.

"Is that was Max means by sexist pig?"

I nodded.

"Then your such a pig Iggy!" Nudge yelled and stomped upstairs.

"Not cool Iggy." Gazzy said.

"Gaz, come here for a sec."

"Yeah?"

"So...is she a good kisser?"

"I'm not going to talk about this with you."

"Yes you are."

"It was short anyway. I don't know."

"So do you love her?"

"I don't know! I'm 12!"

"Since when? Last night you were 11!"

"Since I wanted to be!"

"Your just like Angel. No wonder your related!"

"Yup!"

"Were talking about this tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"Night Gaz."

"Night Pig!" He said in Max's voice. I laughed.

(Max POV)

Phew...Nudge. She's okay. Everything is okay.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Nudge is okay. And She kissed Gazzy." I smiled.

"See...I told you they would make a good couple."

"Shut up Fang."

"Go to sleep Max. We'll be in California in the morning."

"What?" He said California.

Realizing his mistake, "Nothing. Go to sleep."

"Whatever." California huh? What's there?

Guess I'll find out there.

**I didn't do so well....so?? Does anyone have suggestion for Max and Fang. Stuff to do in California for there honeymoon? Any ideas?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! I got this wild idea about something for Iggy to do...haha its sorta funny I guess...no not really. There might be a song in here by me though! I wrote it!**

Chapter 27 (Iggy POV)

After Gazzy went to bed I went to sleep too and then woke up around 8 to make breakfast.

"Mmm Iggy this smells soooo good!" Angel said skipping into the kitchen.

"Thanks Angel. I'm guessing your wanting to know what happened after you fell asleep in the car?"

She nodded really fast eyes wide.

"Well...Gazzy broke in..." I trailed on and on and got to the part where Nudge kissed Gazzy right as Nudge walked through the door.

"NUDGE! How come you didn't wake me! You kissed my brother this is serious!! I can't believe you didn't come get me!! I'm hurt..." She stuck her bottom lip out a little bit. Aw she's just so dang adorable.

"Thanks Iggy!" Then she giggled.

"GAZZY!" Angel screamed. I didn't notice him come in.

"Nudge kissed you! What was it like? Sweet? Huh? Huh?! HUH??!!!"

"Calm down...It was...nice." Gazzy said glancing at Nudge who blushed.

"Nudge speechless...wow." I said smirking.

"Shut up Iggy." Nudge said while slapping me in the back of my head.

"Chill, After we eat breakfast I have a surprise...." I said smiling.

"Iggy! That's horrible!" Angel said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I don't know."

(Max POV)

_I would go against the world to get to you._

_To be with you._

_I would fight anyone in my way._

_To be with you._

_I would circle the universe._

_To be with you._

What the heck? I woke up to some song on the radio. We were still in the car. Fang was asleep. I decided to listen more to the song.

_I guess you could say it's never been the same with out you._

_Can't speak._

_Don't talk a lot without you there to listen. No._

_Can't eat._

_Don't eat that much without you there to share it. No._

_Can't sleep._

_Stayed up all night wondering when you'll come back._

_Come back to me._

Okay...weird. That's exactly how I felt when we split...

_I can't think straight till I get there._

_On my quest for you_

_Fight against the world._

_On my quest for you._

_Won't stop till I see your face._

_On my quest for you._

_I guess you could say I haven't been the same since you left._

_Can't speak._

_Don't talk a lot without you there to listen. No._

_Can't eat._

_Don't eat that much without you there to share it. No._

_Can't sleep._

_Stayed up all night wondering when you'll come back._

_Come back to me._

Okay there is no way I'm going to cry over this! Its all done and gone.

_You left me cold and heartless!_

_You broke my heart in two._

_Had a million thoughts running through my head._

_Most of them were all about you!_

_Can't speak._

_Don't talk that much._

_Can't eat._

_Don't eat that much._

_Can't sleep._

_Don't sleep peacefully without you by my side._

_Can't speak, Can't Eat, Can't sleep._

_No no no no no no no no no! _

_Can't speak, Can't eat, can't sleep!_

_Not without you her by my side. I won't rest tonight._

Oh my god....Too many memories!

I let the tears come out which of course Fang woke up to them.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"The...Song...reminded me...of...the breakup." I sniffed between each word.

"What song?"

"The one that was just on."

"I didn't hear it."

"I know. It was stupid because it was over and done but I just...."

"Max...It's fine. It's over. Were all together and nothing can change that. I promised didn't I?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"We should be there in 3 hours." He told me looking at his watch.

"Okay. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

He smiled and leaned n and kissed me.

(Iggy POV)

"Hey guys. Want to check in on Max and Fang?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Well I put a camera into Max's watch. So...yeah."

I took out my laptop and logged onto the camera and saw nothing but them making out. Not good for the kids.

I closed the laptop and turned around and said,

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea..." I said slowly.

"Ya think?" Ella snapped.

"Ew..."Gazzy said.

I laughed because he said ew even though he and Nudge kissed.

Just then Nudge slapped him in the back of his head.

Man, the minds of kids...

**SO I really just want an opinion of the song. Was it bad?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yes it's been a while. But I had trouble coming up with stuff so let's see what I can do. And a lot of you asked for more fax so....yeah.**

Chapter 28. (Max POV)

I woke up in a bed...a bed.

I wasn't on a bed earlier. I was in a car.

"Morning." Fang said making me jump.

"Mor...ning. Weren't we in a-"

"I carried you here. We got in around 2 o'clock."

"Ah...I see. Where are we?"

"California."

"Why?"

"The beach. The scenery. The activities. A bunch of things."

"Okay. So what's first?" I said getting up to get dressed.

"Max. It's 4 in the morning you can at least wait until 8:00."

"All righty then." I laid back down and tried to go to sleep.

5 minutes later I couldn't fall asleep.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't go to sleep."

"I know I can't either."

"SO what do we do?" Even though I knew the answer...

"Well..."

He hovered above me and kissed me. It was smooth and soft but then it got more fierce and I was scared of how far it might go.

I pushed him away. He looked confused.

"Fang, I don't want to go too far...I want to wait until I'm 20 at the least."

He looked relived. "Good, I wasn't ready either."

I was shocked. "You weren't?"

He shook his head. He started to blush.

"Aw Fangy...Are you blushing?" I said putting as much playfulness in my tone.

"No..."

"Whatever....I'm bored. Let's do something."

"Okay..."

After 10 minutes of debating we decided to make-out for 2 hours.

Fang leaned against the headboard breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

I looked at my watch and saw it was 7:00. I went to put my hand back down when I noticed an odd blinking light that wasn't there before.

I looked closer and tore it off.

On the back it said "Property of Iggy."

".God."

Fang sat up.

"What?"

I handed it to him.

He looked at it.

"He didn't..."

"He did..."

"Here it says if the light is blinking it's not being used. But when the light is solid and not blinking it is being used."

"Does he even know what the kids could be seeing if they happened to walk in!? Surely he's smarter than that..."

"You know Iggy. Always wanting a show."

I smiled.

"Iggy wants a show...we'll give him a show." I had a great plan in mind.

"Max...what are you thinking."

"You wait Fang. You just wait."

I took my watch and set it on a table across the bed so he could get a good "view" of everything.

Heh Heh.

(Iggy POV)

I decided we could go check on Max and Fang.

They should be waking up soon.

"Guys! Want to go see Max and Fang?"

"Yeah!"

So off we were to my room to watch and see what they were up to.

(Max POV)

I was standing next to the bathroom door waiting to give fang the signal to come out without his shirt off. Iggy was really gonna get his show. And we set it so he couldn't cut it off.

Just then I saw the light stop blinking and I knocked on the door.

He came out.

"Took you long enough."

"Why do you care? Waiting for something?"

"No but wanting something..." I smiled and kissed him. He scooped me up and held me bridal style and carried me to the bed. He then threw me down and we began making out.

I felt bad because this is the situation.

Fang with no shirt.

Me in a bikini.

Fang on to of me.

Iggy watching.

He has to give the kids the "talk"

One word...Ha.

I saw the light going out of control. Hahaha!

Payback is good....

(Iggy POV)

I couldn't cut it off!

"Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. Leave. NOW!" I screamed at them.

"What are they doing?" Angel asked.

"Nothing! Just go! Ella help me!"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know! It won't shut off!"

"Why is Max's watch even off her wrist?"

"Because she doesn't wanna hurt Fang when they get busy probably!"

"That's disturbing to think about Iggy."

"Well were gonna see it if we don't get this off!"

"Your problem. I'm taking the kids out to lunch. Bye!"

"Ella!" But she was already gone.

I was messing with it for 10 minutes with Dr. M came home.

"Ugh!" I said in frustration.

"Iggy?" Oh crap... "Iggy what's wro- OH MY GOD! Iggy! What are you doing?"

"Well..."

"Nevermind! Did the kids see this?"

"I made them leave before it got anywhere. I can't turn it off!"

She then threw the laptop out the window...

I dropped my jaw.

"I'll get you a new one. It froze up badly."

"Thanks..."

"Welcome. And Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"Call Max and apologize and then give the kids the talk when they come back."

"The apology I can do but not the talk! Anything but the talk!"

"You got your self into this. Sorry."

God....I'm screwed.

(Max POV)

The light went out. Like completely out. Yes!

Then my phone rang.

It was Iggy. I had to keep myself from smiling.

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for Iggy?" I was smiling now.

"I kinda put a camera on your watch and spied on you. I guess I didn't know the consequences..."

I burst out laughing.

"You knew?"

"Yeah..." I was snickering.

"Wait. So all that was on purpose!"

"Yup."

"You got me in trouble with your mom!"

"That makes it even better!"

"I have to give the kids the talk!"

"Have fun Iggies!"

He groaned then hung up.

I laughed and replayed the whole conversation to Fang.

"Poor Iggy." He said.

"He'll live..."

Then we went down to breakfast hand in hand.

(Iggy POV)

"Hey guys..." I said when they got home.

"Iggy? What's the talk and why do you have to give it to us?" Angel asked.

This is going to be harder then I thought. Hmm...where to start..?I'll use Max and Fang as an example.

"EWWW! Stop thinking Iggy! STOP!" Angel yelled jumping on my back and hitting my head.

This is going to be a lot harder now...

**okie dokie...whatcha think?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys sorry but it's just all this Algebra.  
It's killing me!!! anyways. This might be a short chapter sorry. Kind of in this writers block stage.**

Chapter 29 (Iggy POV)

You know how I said I was going to give them the "talk"?

Well...I did, and it didn't go too well.

I told them as a group. Not separately like I should have. I regret that so much.

Picture this:

Me standing in the living room.

Kids(including Total and Ella) On the couch.

Nudge interrupting every time I say something.

Gauzy with his hand over his ears.

Angel singing twinkle twinkle little star.

Ella smirking.

Total interested.

It was bad...

_Flashback to yesterday._

After I got Angel off of my by yelling in my head I had to force all of them to sit down.

"Okay guys. You've heard me Max and Fang speak of this thing called the "talk" well. I'm about to give it to you. So here goes nothing. I'm going to use Max and Fang as an example."

"Iggy...I don't want to hear this..."Angel said in a small voice which almost made me want to let her go but I didn't. She frowned.

"Sorry but you have to. I promised Dr. M."

She slumped down. Gazzy looking like he was confused. Nudge was excited because she thought we ere going to spy on Max and Fang again. Not gonna happen.

"Okay so here goes....When Max and Fang really truly love each other more than they do now-"

"IGGY! I know where this is going! Shut up!" Nudge yelled and started to get up.

"Sit down!" I yelled back.

"anyways, They have this thing called s-"

"Iggy! Stop please!!!"She yelled again.

I smiled.

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE! UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH! LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Angel sang rather loudly.

"DUDE! Nasty!" Gazzy made a weird face after Nudge said something to him.

"Okay anyway..." I kept going on and on about how sex makes babies and all that crap when I was getting droned out by Angel and Gazzy who had decided to join her singing ans Nudge saying ew over and over again.

"AND THAT'S HOW CHEESESTICKS ARE MADE!!" I yelled.

Then it got quiet.

"Really?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes actually, NO! Babies are made that way no possible human could make cheese sticks come out of them!!"

And to make this matter worse Ella comes in choking.

"Ella!" I run over there with the little kids behind me.

I started smacking her back.

Guess what comes out.

A cheese stick.

"Iggy! Cheesesticks do come out of people! OMG!!" Nudge said.

"Cool!" Gazzy said.

I smacked my head.

"It's okay Iggy. I know how it happens even if it did come from your head."

Angel told me.

I grimaced. "Thanks..."

**I know...very short but I can't think of anything with Max and Fang. Someone tell me! I need ideas and help!! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay....since I can't think of anything......I'm discontinuing this story....sorry.**

**Okay. I lied. I'm not stopping it! Aha that was stupid. Okay well I am skipping Max's and Fang's honeymoon. I will have Max give you details. Don't worry!**

Chapter 30 (Max POV)

_2 weeks later_

"Yeah, Ride."

I said into the phone telling the front desk we were checking out.

"Okay thanks. We'll be down in a second." I then sighed and layed back on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked sitting down next to me picking my head up and placing it gently in his lap.

"I don't know. I really don't want to leave."

He started to rub my temples. It felt so good. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"We have to Max. Don't you want to get back to the flock and your mom and Ella?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

I got up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I never said thanks for planning this. I really had fun." I told him. I smiled walked away grabbed my bags and walked out the door.

In case you want to know...I was going to tell you anyways.

We were gone for 2 weeks.

We slept in on Monday the day we found out about Iggy's camera.

Tuesday we went and ate breakfast in the hotel and went out to the beach. A secluded one of course. Fang told me I looked god in a bikini and he took my cover up off. I blushed madly and he smirked. I walked up to him and rubbed my hands up and down his abs. I then smirked and he shivered then blushed.

Wednesday he took me out Dancing. Dancing! We sat most of then time until he was selected "randomly" and asked to compete in a dance competition. He won of course but I was not going anywhere until I taped it. He still doesn't know I signed him up to be picked and he doesn't know I taped it and planned on showing it to the flock when we got home and I'm not letting him find out until we get back home.

Thursday he took me to a water park. It was really fun. Girls hit on him and Guys hit on me. We ignored them. It got annoying after the 32nd person. I lost count after that.

Friday we did nothing but go out to dinner that night. He was so hot in that white button down he wore on my birthday when he proposed.

Saturday we just chilled. Nothing special.

Sunday we also chilled.

I woke up Monday to Fang out on the balcony.

He said it got hot cause the air conditioner broke. Which it did. So we came and really just spent our day walking around.

Tuesday was the day when we went to Hollywood and walked around. Traffic was bad so we stayed at another hotel. We flew back instead of getting cab again.

Wednesday I told you we walked around some more and flew back.

Thursday we went back out to the beach. But we went and swam in the ocean like wayyyyyy out in the ocean.

Friday we went and swam with dolphins.

I want to play Saturday back to you. We left on Sunday. Which is today. But Saturday was my favorite.

_Flashback._

I woke up at 3. in the morning. Fang would wake up around 6 so I only have about 3 hours.

I did the most unMaxish thing....**_EVER._**

It was Fang's 18th birthday. I baked him a chocolate cake.

Yes. I baked.

I stood in front of the oven praying I did everything right.

I starting dropping and wrapping streamers all over the room and him. I pulled the balloons in the room and let them float around. I went and stood in the kitchen doorway watching him.

_DING!_

The oven dinged telling me the cake was done.

_Please whatever God is up there. Please tell me this cake will come out perfect!_

I slowly opened the oven door and there stood the perfect chocolate cake I hoped for!

"Yess!" I whisper-yelled.

I heard Fang move behind me I looked to see that he had just turned over.

I let out a slow breath and carefully lifted the cake out and set it on the table. I decorated it with Candles. 18 to be exact.

I was 5:50. 10 Minutes hopefully until he woke up.

I walked and sat on the floor staring at him until he woke up.

He turned over and fell on the floor getting tangled in streamers.

I stiffled my laugh.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG!" I screamed at him.

He ripped through the streamers, stood up and starred at me confusedly.

"What?"

"You forgot your own birthday?" I said in Mock-horror. I did too, but whatever.

"Oh...How did I not hear your thoughts when you were planning this?"

I hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know. But come on."

I led him to the kitchen and he sat down eyeing the cake.

I rolled my eyes and sighed pushing it towards him.

He ate a bite and said through a mouthful. "Whed ou et dis?"

Translating that into "where'd you get this?"

"I made it."

Then he spit it out and started coughing uncontrollably.

"_You_ made this?"

I nodded kind of hurt.

"Why does it not look like crap?" He asked.

"I don't know...I thought it actually turned out good, you seemed to be enjoying it before I told you I made it." I said with a sad tone.

"Max...god I'm sorry. I was enjoying It but you know how all of us get when you say something about you cooking something."

Fang apologized to me. Ha. "Yeah. I know. But if you were enjoying it will you try a bite and eat the whole thing before you spit it out. Then you can tell me if its bad."

"Okay..." he said cautiously looking at the cake.

He ate a piece. He swallowed looked around and then sighed.

"Well...?" I asked.

"well..." He looked at me. Then he smiled and tackled me in a hug then he planted like a thousand kisses on me.

"You liked it?"

"Loved it."

_End Flashback._

And that's how Saturday went. We did nothing that day but celebrate Fang's birthday.

And maybe....possibly went a little too far....Just kidding! I told him to wait. And we are.

"Max...Wait up." Fang said while picking up a thousand bags at once.

He grunted putting them all on the Cart.

"You could help me you know." He said while turning to face me.

"You could've called a bellboy you know." I shot back.

We went to the elevator. We decided it's not so bad.

We checked out got in our limo and were off.

_7 hours later._

We arrived at the house, which was covered in paint. Red, Blue, Purple, Green, yellow, Black, every color. You name it.

I wanted to know so badly what happened.

I got out of the car and walked to the backyard where I heard screaming and yelling.

I turned the corner just in time to get hit in the face by a balloon.

It had pink paint in it. I _hate_ pink.

All the happiness and laughter was gone replaced with nothing but the sounds of the wind blowing.

"What. Happened. Tell. Me. Now." I growled.

"H-hey Max!" Nudge stuttered and ran and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your home!"

Then I was crushed in a bird kid huddle.

"Good to see you too. But could someone please explain this to me!"

They all looked at each other. Iggy and Ella stepped back.

Gazzy and Angel did the same. I looked at Nudge.

She looked back noticing I was going to hear it from her.

"Well?" I asked, hands on my hips and my foot taping impatiently.

(Brace yourselves!)

She took a big breath and then I realized my mistake. As did everyone else. Their eyes widened.

Iggy covered his ears ready for what was to come.

"It was all Iggy's fault." Thats it.

Thats. It. Nudge the motormouth said nothing but 5 words.

"Ar-" I was interrupted by her.

"Omg. I can not hold all that in! I don't see how you guys do that! Not talking. I just have to talk!

Anyways! Your mom said she was going out and would be back in like 3 hours. She left and we were all bored. Iggy called everyone in and asked if we wanted to go outside. We all said yes and when we walked out he hit all of us with balloons with paint int it. We started a war. I had balloons with all the colors of the rainbow in it! It was so fun. But then it started to get in my hair. I screamed and started running around I flew on the roof then knocked over Iggy's secret buckets. I spilled it all over the front, sides, and back of the house. I knew I would be in trouble with your mom but I didn't know you were coming back today. So don't get mad at me!!! I realized I saw this dress online that was....this color on my elbow. I thought you would look so hot in it. I was about to go inside and call you until you rounded the corner and got hit by Gazzy's balloon meant for me."

She said all that with no breath and she's not even breathing hard.

"Uh...Okay. Clean this up. Now. I want it all gone by the time Mom gets home. How long ago did she leave?"

"3 hours ago. Good to have you home Max. But tell me. Why is the house covered in paint!"

I turned around and found Mom and Jeb standing behind me.

"Ask them." I said pointing to the others. "Wait no. Come inside while there cleaning up and I'll tell you." I didn't want to put her in the torture listening to Nudge.

I took her inside and told her everything. Then I went to my room and unpacked everything.

I was sitting on my bed when someone crashed into my window.

I jumped and turned around finding Angel smiling into my window.

I opened it and leaned on the window sill.

"Hey Ange. Finished cleaning?"

"No. I was coming to say hi and give you the mail. The man just came by and dropped it off. So...here."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Welcome Max!"

Then she flew off.

I looked through the mail and found one with Fang's name on it. From Virginia....

I know its bad but I opened it up anyway.

I gasped after what I read.

_Heyyyyy Niiiicccckkkk!_

_It's Lissa. Gosh I seem stalkerish. I got your address from your files after you left school. I asked Anne and got your new address from her. I missis's you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_much! Hows like you family? I don't have a boyfriend because I'm totally still waiting for you. I'm coming to Arizona again Tuesday!!_

_We should totally meet and your still not with your....sister are you? That's like illegal! Sam has still been asking for her! He's so upset. I am too. I hate when the one I love is taken by someone else but I know you and....Mas is it? Aren't together anymore. You probably miss me too. Well Bye! I'll totally come to your house Tuesday!_

_XOXO, Lissa._

Oh My God. LISSA!??!

She's...she's...she loves him? Wait til she finds out he's married! Yeah, and to his "sister"

I got angry and marched to the living room.

Fang was on the couch.

I walked over stood in front of him and held up the letter.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" He asked.

I threw the letter at him.

"I haven't been talkin to her if you want to know that." He said reading the letter.

"Why is he still thinking about you anyway?"

"Why is Sam still thinking about you?" He shot back.

He studied the note more.

"What?"

"I remember from Virginia how she writes. This isn't her hand writing."

Of course he would know that! "why do you say that?"

He didn't get to answer because an envelope slid under the door.

I looked out the window but didn't see anyone in sight.

I opened it up and Fang stood behind my shoulder.

_Watch your backs. There's danger headed your way._

It wasn't signed or anything. Danger?

"what?"

"Uh..." Fang said.

"Get the flock." I told him.

"What?"

"Get. The. Flock." I said through clenched teeth.

Fang went out and the flock came in right behind him.

They all sat in the living room.

I carefully explained the Lissa note and told them how the envelope came under the door.

"Guys...Were in Danger. Someone is After us."

They all went wide eyed and gasped.

"We need a plan for whoever or whatever is coming. Get thinking."

**Wow...intense, the letter thing came from a new book series I'm reading. But anyways...Who do you think the person should be. Send me a personal message. If you have an idea don't write it where everyone can see it. Message me. Remember it can't be people that are dead: Brigid, Chu, Ter Bortch, Director. IT can't be any of those. If you need to see other people that died go read earlier chapters of this story and my other story Maximumride 6.**

**Okay. Start thinking!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**So...I only got one person to suggest who the mystery person should be. I want more ideas!**

Chapter 31. (Max POV)

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Gazzy shouted throwing his hands into the air.

"Yeah! I thought we destroyed everything and everybody!" Iggy said.

"Who could possibly be out to get us?" Angel asked in such a quiet voice.

"Max...You can't leave again.... " Ella said in a quiet warning tone.

"ZOMG! Someone can't get us! I bet there a human. We can take him! Or her..but What do they want? Why did they send a fake letter trying to make us think it was Lissa? Then some little note not signed or anything, I mean they can't hurt us and I'm not gonna let the-" Nudge rambled.

"GUYS! Shut up! To answer any questions anyone might have...

Gazzy, no I'm not kidding. Here. Read it." I said tossing the letter to him. "Iggy, we did. Someone just probably is trying to start it back up. But were going to stop it. Angel sweetie, same answer I gave Iggy. And Ella, I'm not going to leave I wouldn't do that to you and Iggy." I said sending a reassuring smile to her. She half smiled back. "And Nudge, I agree with you. We'll probably get more. I don't want anyone to be scared. We'll fight this. Nothing will stop us."

Everyone just starred off somewhere. Like they didn't even care.

"Guys..." Still no one payed attention.

"Guys!" Still nothing.

"God! We are still the damn flock everyone knows and loves! We are going to fight this person whoever it is. Were going to stop them from getting what they want! Now are you still my flock or will you have to leave?" I asked while sticking my fist out.

Fang of course was first.

30 seconds went by until Angel put hers in.

"I'll always be in your flock Max." She told me smiling up at me.

"I would never let you down Max." Gazzy told me and stacked his after Angel.

Iggy walked up and stacked his next. "Max your practically my sister. How could I not fight with you after the many times you've saved my butt." He smirked.

Nudge walked up and put hers on next and I was expecting a speech but all she said was, "I'll always be there right beside you Max." That was it.

Total came and used his wings and put his paw there. "I'm in! Bring it on baddies!"

We all laughed.

I turned and looked at Ella.

She looked up at me confused.

"You may not have wings or grew up in a cage, but you will always be a part of my flock."

She smiled and got up and stacked her fist on top of Total's.

"All for one and one for all." Fang said.

"Your still using that?" I asked him.

"I still watch that movie." He shrugged.

After that we watched tv and hung out together.

I was in the middle of having a conversation with Ella when my phone rang telling me I had a text message.

I opened it and I gasped.

_Think this is a joke? Max Ride your world is about to get turned upside down._

_-ON._

"Oh. My. God." I whispered.

"Max? What is it?" Ella asked me.

I showed the Message to everyone.

"Who the heck is ON?"

"Hey! That's like their initials stands for onions! I hate onions, theirs so..sour? No...Hot! Nope...I don't know, they make you cry thought." Nudge. Ramble. Ears. Bleeding.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Max. Don't let whoever this is get to you. Your the Amazing Maximumride." Fang tried to assure me but I was just worried about everyone else.

"I am going to hunt this person down and Kill them!"

"Max...Calm down. It'll be fine."

"DON'T tell me to calm down." I snapped at him.

Then Fang's phone rang.

"Oh...God." I felt like I was going to be sick.

_Fang...I bet you wouldn't want anything to happen to one of your members now would you? Especially Maxie. So, I would watch your back if I were you. You have no idea what is coming._

_-ON._

"Oh my god. Who's next?" I said.

"Max Chill." Ella tried to tell me.

"I'm not going to chill. Guys. We need a plan. Now."

"Your the leader."

I thought for a while.

"Okay, until I can think of anything everyone is sleeping in the living room together. Nobody goes outside alone. Take someone with you. Actually everywhere you go make sure you have someone. Use the buddy system. We can't risk someone getting captured or hurt and no one there to witness it. Do you all understand?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Okay so Iggy and Gazzy pair up go to your rooms and get pillows blankets and whatever you want to keep down here okay? Angel Nudge you do the same. Ella you can go with Iggy or Nudge or Me. Fang, let's go."

We all split and met back down 10 minutes later.

Everyone looked okay and we all made a circle in the floor. I hadn't seen Mom or Jeb all day but you know..It doesn't really matter.

I was asleep for a good while until I was jerked awake by a silent cry in my head.

_MAX! Help!!_

**So...Anyone wanna guess who ON is? Personally I think It's easy. So..Whatcha think?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, okay this is just going to be kind of a filler chapter so it may possibly be short. Making it up as I go along people! That's what I do best!**

Chapter 32. (Angel POV)

I know Max said to travel with a buddy and I realllly had to pee. I wasn't going to wake Nudge up because it would take to long. Besides I'm a mind-reader! I know when someone is coming!!

I felt like I was in one of those horror movies…

So I was washing my hands when all of a sudden a black figure was behind me. I knew not to scream because that would make it even worse.

"Your coming with me, no questions asked." This…thing said in a menacing tone.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"I said no questions!" Then he slapped me and covered my mouth.

I silently screamed in my mind: _MAX!!! Help!_

(Max POV)

I was up and running to the bathroom. Don't ask how I knew I guess it's just motherly instinct. She's kind of like my daughter so I just knew!

"Flock! Everyone up! MOM!! JEB!!! Bathroom now! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

The second I shouted it 5 seconds later the flock was up and running right behind me.

I pushed open the door to see some black/ninja looking thing with angel up against the wall –gulp- with a knife to her throat.

".Go." I growled.

"Never. You knew something like this was coming. You should've been prepared."

"Take me. Not her."

He smiled evilly.

Fang grabbed my arm, "Max…" He warned.

I brushed him off.

"This should be interesting…" The..thing said.

_Angel, what are you getting?_

_I…Don't know. He has all these thoughts running through his head…I can't sort anything out. All I'm getting is…Fight. Kill. . No. Name. Max! I don't understand._

_It's okay sweetie I'll get you out of this._

Wait…Omega? No? Name?

ON. ON! It's Omega!!

"Why are you taking us to Omega?"

He looked shocked.

"How did you figure it out so quickly?"

"I'm just Awesome."

Iggy snorted. I made a mental note to slap him later.

_Fang…I know about you practicing your power. Sneak over there and get Angel out of there._

_Max…I don't know._

_Fang…_

_Okay. I'll try._

I looked at him. I smiled a small smile.

Slowly he began to disappear.

The thing didn't notice and all of a sudden his eyes widened and he was up against the wall before you could say "max"

"Leave. And never come back." Fang growled and I felt Angel shake in my arms.

I rubbed her back.

The thing jumped out the window never turning back.

"Angel sweetie? Are you okay?"

She just nodded. All of a sudden she started to say "Max. Wake up,"

The thing was. It was Angel's lips…but Jeb's voice.

I shot up and opened my eyes. I saw a syringe in Jeb's hand.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me."

"You've kinda been asleep for the past 3 days."

"WHAT!?"

"Max?" Fang's voice came from outside.

"Fang!" I yelled.

He came running in and scooped me up.

"So the letter…ON…The black..thing. Angel almost getting captured. Was all a dream?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you do this?"

"Fang said you've been having nightmares. I put this in you the night you fell asleep the day you got back."

"Oh.."

"Yeah…sorry. I know how much you don't like this kind of stuff."

"Duh."

"by the way…" Jeb said standing at the door.

"It's a girl." Then he walked away.

"Well…" Fang replied a few seconds later.

"Yeah…Hey. Where's Iggy?"

He looked confused. "Down stairs…Why?"

"It may have been just a dream but…"

"Max…What are you doing?"

I just kept on walking and stopped in front of him.

"Max? Your awake!"

I slapped him. "Never. Doubt me when I saw I'm awesome."

Then I walked away.

(Iggy POV)

"Um…what was that?"

"Maybe she's just PMSing." Gazzy told me,

"Yeah…that's it."

**Yes I know….very stupid idea but I don't want to do that letter thing anymore! I had to figure out how to get out of it! SO…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow...I'm SO sorry!!!! I've been busy with Algebra and sports...i haven't had time to write!! so this chapter is probably going to suck...like really bad...I'm really sorry and please don't hate me! I have a special guest writer. Everyone say hi to Kaelin!!! :D -Kaelin waves- On with the chapter!**

Chapter 33. (Max POV)

"Uh...Max? Why did you slap Iggy?" Nudge asked me.

"Well...Long story, But he doubted I was awesome...so I slapped him."

"Oh. That makes sense!"

I laughed at Iggy's face when I slapped him it was hilarious!! I remembered I never asked Nudge or Gazzy about their kiss they shared.

"Hey Gazzy. Come here." I said.

"Yeah Max? What's up?" He asked me.

"Iggy told me about the little kiss you and Nudge shared."

His eyes got big and his face turned red.

"Do you like her?"

"Uh...i..I don't know..I-I guess."

Aw...his first crush, well besides that Zane girl.

"Gazzy? What about Zane?"

He looked confused and then he looked like he got it. "Oh! I forgot!!"

Then he ran away....

I walked to my room to take a nap when someone ran into my room.

"MAX!!!!Max! Max! Max! Max!" Ella screamed.

"What?"

"Tomorrow's Iggy's birthday!!!" she whisper yelled.

"Crap! I almost forgot!"

"You forgot your own brother's birthday??" She asked.

"Well I'm sorry. I was under some kind of medicine for 3 days!! and he's not my real brother...remember?"

After me and Ella argued we sent Iggy out to walk the dogs while we told everyone else about what were gonna do tomorrow.

I told everyone to shut up and I took my leader role and started speaking,

"Okay guys, tomorrow is The Iggster's birthday and we gotta be good to him...any ideas?"

"Why don't we throw him in a hole?" Total shouted.

"Uh...Total?" Ella questioned him.

"What? He fed me DOG FOOD the other day!!!! saying he 'forgot' or something...please..."

"Okay well, no...were not going to throw him in a hole...How about we go to the lake? The one like 3 miles from here? We can have a picnic or something." I suggested.

I got weird looks from everyone.

"What? I'm a girl!! I don't know what an 18 year old guy wants to do for his birthday!! Fang! Help!"

Fang just stared at me blankly.

"I just want the dude to have a good birthday. We don't know many people to throw some huge party so I agree with the lake idea." Fang said.

"Okay, everyone else agree?"

I got several nods.

Iggy eventually came back and me and Nudge went to pick out some stuff for the party.

"OMG! Look at this!! Aww!! it's so adorkable!!" She squealed

"Uh..Nudge? Adorkable?"

"New word..Duh! I mean have you not ever he-O. M. G. Look at the size of that bear!!!! Its Humongous!! But it's so pretty!! I want a bear like that..."

I have a feeling this wasn't the best person to bring along...

We got home 3 hours later. 3. HOURS. LATER.

Nudge...I'm telling you...that girl can ramble all day long...

(Bedtime :D)

"Good Night Angel." I said as I kissed Angel's forehead.

"Good Night Max!" She said.

I slowly backed our of her room and walked into mine and got dressed for bed.

I walk aver to lie down but instead I fell on a wall...no..maybe the floor.

"Fang..this is _my_ side, remember?"

"I just wanted to get closer to you..." He said then chuckled.

"well move back over. Let me get settled then you can get close."

He finally scooted over to where I could fit in.

He kissed me and then I fell asleep.

(next morning)

(Iggy's POV)

"GOOD MOOOOOORRRRRRRNNNNINGGGGGGG!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!" somebody was yelling...on the other side of the house! I think it was Nudge..and did she say 'happy birthday' ?

Right...because it's my birthday today...

**(AN: sorry..I'm gonna have Iggy explain what happened instead of actually going there and writing about what happens because I need to get to a certain part and I don't have a lot of time..)**

(6 hours later)

(Still Iggy's POV)

So...My birthday was exciting. We went to have a picnic down by this lake. The food was great...and MAX HELPED. She cooked most of it...and it was good! How is that possible?

Well after we all ate we were sitting there talking and the dogs were running around when all of a sudden...Dr. M's water broke...it hadn't even been 9 months yet! But here she was about to have a baby with everyone in the waiting room.

"Aww!! were gonna have another little kid running around soon!!! I can't wait!!!" Nudge said.

oh...Lord...

**So how was that for a crappy chapter??**

**Kaelin: It wasn't crappy!!**

**Me: Ha! You wish it wasn't...**

**Anyways...sorry for the long wait....**


	34. Chapter 34

**You guys probably HATE me! :( I haven't updated since November:/ I dont have time...gahh. Lucky for me I'm bored on a sunday.... so.. lets see what I can come up with... :o**

Chapter 34 (Max POV)

"Is this for real? Is she really having the baby now? From what I know its 9 months not 6 until your water breaks..." Nudge said for the 50th time. She won't shut up about the kid.

Me and Fang moved far away as we could from everyone else because we knew something was up. There was no way Mom was having a baby 3 months before she should. Maybe a month before but 3? No way.

"Okay..so there's no way she could be having a baby 3 months before she's due." I said.

Fang replied, "Max.. I think we've already discovered that." I love that stupid smirk of his.

"Yeah but there's something else... Have you noticed Jeb looking kind of worried? He's like... freaking out silently? He's in like... a panic?" I said.

"Yeah. It does look like that but he's just nervous for the baby probably." Fang replied.

"yeah..okay." I said.

_Angel, Jeb looks like he's in a panic and I have a feeling its not about the baby... Can you try to get inside his head and find out?_

_**Sure Max! I'll get back with you if I get anything.**_

_Thanks sweetie._

"Max? Spacing out?" Fang asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." I said.

"Please tell me you dont think Jeb has something to do with Dr. M having her baby early... Maybe she didnt find out she was pregnant until 3 months after it happened?" He said.

"No, she would've been kind of fat already." I replied. "But whatever. I gues whatever happens...happens?"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear Max." Fang smiled.

_**Uhh... Max? I think we have a problem...**_

**(A/N: Psshhh! Haha. You think I was gonna end it there? After the long time ive been away im gonna give you a wayyy longer chapter. But when Im done with this chapter mind giving me some ideas on what to write next?)**

**(Angel POV)**

I wonder why Max wanted me to listen to Jeb? Guess i'll find out.

_This is not good... not good at all._

What's not good?

_The kids will know something is up when that baby comes out with... ugh. I can't even say it. They probably think something is up since the baby is 3 months early then it should be. Well at least the others aren't normal... that way she'll fit in perfectly..._

What does he mean? It's not like the baby is another mutant. Ha! That would be hilar-... OH MY GOD!!!

_Oh no... Angel might find out the baby has inherited mutated genes from me. Crap! I need to stop thinking!_

Inherited mutated genes from him? What does he mean? That he's a mutant too? That's not possible... is it?

I had to tell Max.

_**Uhh...Max? I think we have a problem..**_

**Thats all for now :/ but yeahh. Any ideas? Anything you guys want me to write? Let me know..**


	35. IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

**Oh Wow...:/ I haven't updated since January! I really hope people will look at this because I was either thinking about starting a new story or continuing with this one but I would need some ideas from you since I'll be home a lot this summer because there's oil at the beach. :P **

**I would like to continue writing MaximumRide stories but I have just run out of ideas:( I have a lot of time to write so I would probably post 2 chapters in one day if you guys would help me out...?**

**Please? Message me? :)**


End file.
